


The True History of the Blackfyre Rebellion

by GoodQueenAly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueenAly/pseuds/GoodQueenAly
Summary: A play in five acts, in the style of a Shakespearean history, about the First Blackfyre Rebellion





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Like Shakespeare’s own works, this play is biased and choosy with its depiction of history. There are definitely invented scenes and characters (partly to fill in the gaps of our knowledge on the First Blackfyre Rebellion, and partly to follow that tradition of “history” plays not exactly being, well, always correct in their history).

It is an oft-joked quality of the Westerosi that their concept of entertainment are dancing bears and painted fools spinning tales of base vulgarity. Yet I cannot see how the same peoples that produced such splendors as _Nymeria’s Odyssey_ , brought tears to the eyes with the performance of _The Last Voyage of Tommen II_ , or brought the ancient past to life with _The Falcon Knight_ could ever be viewed so poorly. It is certainly true that Westerosi fools grace the halls of nobility making farce while the commons clap at the sights of fire-eaters, jugglers, and yes, dancing bears, but that does this people a deep disservice.

Dating this play is most difficult, but I am certain that it was written during the reign of Maekar Targaryen. Obviously, this play could not have been written before the civil war it depicted, and in the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, Lord Brynden Rivers would have killed the playwright and burned all copies of the script, such was his desire to stamp out all notion of anything resembling support for the Black Dragon faction. Nor too, could it have been written immediately after, as the play offers several subtle hints of events yet to come, not the least of which being Maekar’s own ascension, and our playwright would have needed to be clairvoyant in order to make so many pointed references. Lord Brynden Rivers is depicted as a most ruthless and cruel man, almost certainly referencing his quarrel with Maekar when the latter was but a prince, yet there is no reference to his ultimate fate, which our clever writer would almost assuredly not forget to cite in some allusion or quip. The exiled knight Bittersteel (himself a fixture within the illustrious Golden Company) also finds himself portrayed as a sinister zealot, almost certainly referencing his invasion of Westeros during the waning years of Aerys’s reign that Maekar was most pivotal in stopping. Maekar himself is presented as far more amiable than contemporary histories record, and his scenes with his brother Baelor make the later tragedy all the more heartbreaking. Thus, I posit that this was written during the long years of peace of Maekar’s reign.

Even harder than dating the play was naming the playwright. The copies were signed “Pate of King’s Landing,” but this is almost certainly a pseudonym. In Westerosi tales, Pate is a clever commoner who outwits a dimwitted lord or enemy, and given the thousands in King’s Landing, a single “Pate” would be impossible. Our “Pate” was almost certainly someone of education: most of the commons and some nobles are unfamiliar with letters and even fewer with the high-minded flowery speech used in this play. Given the sympathetic portrayal of Daemon Blackfyre, I would posit said person or a family member was a member of Daemon’s faction, yet the sympathetic portrayal of the dragon princes leads me to believe that they were reconciled to the royal family in later years. One family fits the bill above all others: House Hightower of Oldtown. In the first war, House Hightower courted both factions, and Oldtown is a city full of culture and education, a perfect location for a playwright seeking a patron. Certainly, House Hightower was no friend to Brynden Rivers, who largely left them unprotected against the reavings of Dagon Greyjoy, and this play seems a way to reconcile all things, placing the blame on the hatreds of the two bastard sons of Aegon IV corrupting the very realm in which they lived.

Maekar himself is a most curious figure, and during a performance of this play in Lannisport, I saw a most remarkable way of portraying him. The actor playing this future king seemed almost visibly nervous, making key mistakes of diction which any seasoned theater master should have corrected in rehearsals. Yet as the play continued, the actor became more confident and capable, speaking his lines with such force that I could not believe that such an actor would have made the mistakes he had made in Act I. Then, I realized, that was precisely the point! King Maekar was never supposed to be a king, and yet he grew into the role and performed most admirably, just as our actor depicted! What remarkable cleverness for those learned in the history of our western neighbors to savor. It was this experience which lead me to translate this play from the Westerosi Common Tongue so that it might be performed in the Dome or the Gate.

Without further ado, I am pleased to present “The True History of the Blackfyre Rebellion.”

_Master Allario_

_The Seventy-Seven Mummers_


	2. The Characters

_Of the Dragons Red:_

King DAERON of House TARGARYEN, Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, son of Aegon, Fourth of that Name to Rule the Seven Kingdoms, and Queen Naerys of House Targaryen

Prince BAELOR of House TARGARYEN, called “BREAKSPEAR”, Prince of Dragonstone and Protector of the Realm, firstborn son of Daeron, Second of His Name, and Queen Mariah of House Martell

Prince MAEKAR of House TARGARYEN, fourthborn son of Daeron, Second of His Name, and Queen Mariah of House Martell

BRYNDEN RIVERS, called “BLOODRAVEN”, master of whisperers at the royal court, bastardborn son of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and the Lady Melissa of House Blackwood

Queen MARIAH of House MARTELL, consort to Daeron, Second of His Name, firstborn daughter of the Prince of Dorne

Princess DAENERYS of House TARGARYEN, daughter of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and Queen Naerys of House Targaryen

Prince AERYS of House TARGARYEN, secondborn son of Daeron, Second of His Name, and Queen Mariah of House Martell

Princess ELAENA of House TARGARYEN, consort to Lord Ronnel of House Penrose, widow of Lord Ossifer of House Plumm, daughter of Aegon, Third of That Name to Rule the Seven Kingdoms, and Queen Daenaera of House Velaryon

_Of the Dragons Black_

Ser DAEMON BLACKFYRE, bastardborn son of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and Princess Daena of House Targaryen, herself daughter of Aegon, Third of His Name, and Queen Daenaera of House Velaryon

Ser AEGOR RIVERS, called “BITTERSTEEL”, bastardborn son of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and the Lady Barba of House Bracken

AEGON BLACKFYRE, a squire, firstborn son of Ser Daemon Blackfyre and the Lady Rohanne of Tyrosh

YOUNG DAEMON BLACKFYRE, thirdborn son of Ser Daemon Blackfyre and the Lady Rohanne of Tyrosh

_The Realm’s Lords, Knights, and Ladies_

Ser QUENTYN of House BALL, called “FIREBALL”, master at arms in the Red Keep

Ser ROBB of House REYNE, a knight of Castamere

Ser RAYNALD of House CRAKEHALL, called “REDTUSK”, a knight of Crakehall

Lord GORMON of House PEAKE, Lord of Starpike, Whitegrove, and Dunstonbury

Lord JON of House HIGHTOWER, Lord of the High Tower, Lord of the Port, Voice of Oldtown, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South

LORD GAWEN of House OAKHEART, Lord of Old Oak

Lord MARQ of House CUY, Lord of Sunhouse

Ser EDMUND of House FOSSOWAY, a knight of Cider Hall

Ser MERRELL of House FLORENT, a knight of Brightwater Keep

Ser BYREN FLOWERS, a bastard of House Florent

Lady MARLA of House PENROSE, consort to Ser Robert Penrose, brother to Lord Ronnel

Lady JOCELYN of House PENROSE, daughter of Lord Ronnel of House Penrose and Princess Elaena of House Targaryen

MYA RIVERS, bastardborn daughter of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and the Lady Melissa of House Blackwood

GWENYS RIVERS, bastardborn daughter of Aegon, Fourth of His Name, and the Lady Melissa of House Blackwood

Lord MANFRYD of House LOTHSTON, Lord of Harrenhal, son of Lord Lucas of House Lothston and the Lady Falena of House Stokeworth

Ser EMMON of House FREY, a knight of the Twins

Lord DONNEL of House ARRYN, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East

Lord HARWOOD of House GRANDISON, Lord of Grandview

Lord ARLAN of House MORRIGEN, Lord of Crow’s Nest

Prince MARON of House Martell, Sovereign Prince of Dorne, brother to Queen Mariah of House Martell, secondborn son of the Prince of Dorne

Ser FERRIS of House FOWLER, a knight of Skyreach

Ser RYON of House TOLAND, a knight of Ghost Hill

_ Parts Minor _

The HERALD of the court of Daeron, Second of His Name

The ENVOY from the court of Prince Maron of House Martell, Sovereign Prince of Dorne

A COURIER

A KNIGHT of the KINGSGUARD

The HIGH SEPTON 


	3. Act I Scene i

_The Throne Room of the Red Keep, King's Landing_

[ _Enter_ THE KING, with BAELOR TARGARYEN, MAEKAR TARGARYEN, AERYS TARGARYEN, BRYNDEN RIVERS, DAENERYS TARGARYEN _and others_ ]

**THE KING**

Our ancient father Aegon wore a crown

Of blood and battle, forg’d in dragon’s flame.

Fair Westeros had supp’d upon the flesh

Of kings and princes, lines from dawning days,

Before that king could take his hard-won seat

Which, by its form, a furied omen prov’d.

His children, caught in civil butchery,

Did slay their own, and spar’d not even them

Who had secur’d our imperial domain.

Nor less the pride of him who bore our name

Did drench the Dornish sands, to win that land

Which had disdain’d all masters thence impos’d.

Our late lord too, with beasts in false construct,

Did fail in his invasion of that realm.

Yet from these broils have we turn’d our eye

To peace, that we might leave unto our son

A kingdom one in heart and true in mind.

Thus, Baelor, as our son and heir, observe

The art of governance, to rule as well

When I am call’d to tread the Stranger’s halls.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

As you have plac’d your trust, I pray to match

The effort of the work to which I’m task’d

[ _Enter_ HERALD, QUENTYN BALL, _and others_ ]

**HERALD**

King Daeron Targaryen, Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm.

**THE KING**

Ser Quentyn Ball, who often did instruct

Our princes in their armor’d exercise

Approach, for thou hath made a patient plea.

**QUENTYN BALL**

My sovereign liege, thou knowest well enow

How since your father’s age, that well-lov’d king,

I faithful serv’d, in bloodless sport of arms.

No airy boasting make I of my skill

Yet thou can look upon thy very line—

Bold Baelor, well-reported in the course,

Young Maekar, of the Warrior's descent—

To read the efforts of my long career.

The blessed Crone has wisdom great bestow’d

Upon thy brow, that I should keep this place

Into the current age, and in thy court.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Does purpose, ser, hide neath thy courtesies?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Peace, brother: have some patience for his suit.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Our sovereign lord the vasty realm commands.

Are there not pressing matters to attend?

 **THE KING** The realm is but the body of its men.

The head cannot ignore its hand or leg

Nor king dismiss a suitor in his need.

Say on, Ser Quentyn, what thou would of me.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Now, good my lord, as I had known that prince

I ever heard him vow unto myself

That, patience willing, I should earn a place

Among the cloaks who guard thy royal House.

My king knows well the honor thusly giv’n

To them so chosen to be deck’d in white

And though no fabl’d Redwyne claim to be

Still less thy valiant uncle, yet I may

In justice think me worthy of the Guard.

The king himself esteem’d my worth as such

Nor have I mind to question his commands.

**THE KING**

My noble sire swore this vow, you say,

Yet only now you seek its words fulfill’d?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Your Grace, our former lord had pass’d this life

Before a place among these knights appear’d.

The noble Mooton’s death this fortnight past

Provided me some standing for my plea.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

My lord, might we consider such a suit?

Ser Martyn’s cloak may not be lightly borne

Yet would not this one wear the mantle well?

His loyalty is sure, and that be priz’d

O’er any skill at arms, though much he has

And may an equal lineage proclaim.

Were not the Toynes the lesson of this fact?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

An arms instructor, worthy of the white?

Give glory to a hedge knight, as thou please.

Ser Quentyn, where the proof of all thou claims?

I see no parchment, nor a dragon seal.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Remind me not, Prince Maekar, of my lack.

I never press’d my king and liege as such.

What lord am I, to make a proud demand,

Insisting that his word had not the weight?

Braavosi may such testaments esteem

Yet fine enough a promise was his vow.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Observe thy tongue, and keep it well in check.

**THE KING**

Prince Maekar ought his own instruction heed.

Yet, ser, without a pledge in royal hand

I have no proof of vow to bind my act.

**QUENTYN BALL**

My lord, your father swore this vow to me.

Am I a forger of his royal word?

**THE KING**

No more a forger than am I a mage

To spy upon completed times, and see

What truly pass’d between thee and His Grace.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Yet for this vow—which vow I swear he spake—

I turn’d my wife, and bid her clasp her tongue

To serve the Stranger as his somber bride.

Was this but done in vain, on fantasy?

**THE KING**

Keep peace, good ser, and mind thy countenance

Thou faithful serv’d, as master in this keep,

And thus we pray this honor’d place maintain.

To grant this cloak you beg, we would forswear

The very vow to William Wylde sworn.

**QUENTYN BALL**

And doth my lord prefer this Wylde man

Above thy father’s word, and all I serv’d?

If I grow red, so more to match the walls

Where I labor’d long to teach thy house in arms?

So many years beneath the dragon’s wing

A loyal offering I gave, and free.

If I had dream’d a cloak, then so I join

The dreams of every knight from Wall to Reach.

I never took to knee before that king

And begg’d a place, as thou would false believe.

This hour first I sought my just relief

Yet now I mark thee not thy father’s son.

Forswear thy vow? Forswear thy father’s vow

And double shame be laid upon thy brow.

[QUENTYN BALL _exits_ ]

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

As Fireball, this knight is justly named.

**AERYS TARGARYEN**

Lord father, did Ser Quentyn tell it true?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

King Aegon, cousin, swore a hundred vows

Yet counted few as binding to his hand.

Ser Quentyn plac’d his faith upon that word

Which Aegon, in his wont, had long dismiss’d.

**THE KING**

Lord Rivers, speak our sire nothing ill.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

My tongue can keep, but living proves as well.

**THE KING**

E’en so, our likewise father wore this crown

And sat this thorny seat, and rul’d this realm.

Ser Quentyn knew him well, I do not doubt

And true believes his cause to be the just.

Keep watch on him. I trust not how he fled.

[BRYNDEN RIVERS _exits_ ]

**HERALD**

My lord, the Dornish envoy wish’d thy leave.

[ _Enter_ ENVOY]

**THE KING**

Approach, my lord. How fares Prince Maron’s court?

**ENVOY**

In peace and health, and so my prince bids thine.

Yet sadder than thy keep, in his esteem.

**THE KING**

But wherefore sad, my lord, if faring well?

**ENVOY**

Your Grace, that blessed prince had sought by peace

What spur and knight had never long secur’d.

His warlike brother dead, the king then joined

The Rhoynar in alliance to thy realm

And, linking hands, gave thee a Dornish bride.

We can, by proof of sight, view in thy court

The happy consequence of Baelor’s will.

In character and face, thy son is seen

The true descendant of that Rhoynish line.

Her Grace the Queen has likewise stock’d her court

With ladies born of Dorne, and thus enjoy

The virtues of our clime, to great delight.

E’en thou, Prince Maekar, hath a lady wife

Of Starfall born, that noble pedigree.

While old Valyria made war upon

Our ancient heroes, here we pleasant find

A court much honoring our lofty lines.

Yet Maron has no princess who might grant

An equal grace, and bear an equal heir.

**THE KING**

So now Prince Maron seeks a royal wife?

**ENVOY**

A double bride, Your Grace: the princess wed

And then all Dorne be brought into thy realm.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

[ _to_ THE KING]

Thou would a second Aegon play in this

Yet greater, bought without the price of war.

As thou art wed, thou nothing need her claim.

I urge thee, send Daenerys to his court.

**THE KING**

Our most belov’d Daenerys is a maid

Unwed, and dearest jewel in all our realm.

No less have we observ’d that ancient right

By which our House’s kin are nuptial bound.

We must then pause, before we grant consent.

**ENVOY**

A precious gift, Your Grace, yet not forget

The fiercer combat rag’d against our clime.

Both Westeros and Dorne have wept for sons

Who met their deaths upon our shifting sands.

Must we persist in bringing futile arms

When Dorne has offer’d peace and open hand?

**THE KING**

Wisely spake, my lord. I must then seek

The counsel of the lady in this suit.

Daenerys, would thou have him for thy lord?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

What maid hath in her right to choose a spouse?

Am I the Princess Saera, wont to flee

When greater powers have ordain’d my fate?

My lord, I have no will beyond thine own.

My hand is thine; direct it as you would.

**ENVOY**

My lady, I have heard Prince Maron swear

To love and honor thee for all thy days.

In Dorne we hear your beauty widely sung

Nor have I found it lacking its report.

In all the world, thou finds no greater land

Besides thy father’s realm than princely Dorne.

I thusly beg thee, take this gilded band

As proof of Maron’s love and firmest will.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

My lord, thy words are fair, but I demur;

My royal brother must decide my fate.

**THE KING**

If thou would have him, princess, take the ring

And let our lands be gathered as one crown.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Then bear assent to Sunspear and thy prince.

**ENVOY**

My lady, I shall speedily return

And glad await your coming to our court.

[ENVOY _exits_ ]

**THE KING**

My lords, I pray dismiss, that we might take

The counsel of our few on what has pass’d.

**HERALD**

Dismiss’d, let no petitioners come forth.

[ALL _except_ THE KING _and_ DAENERYS TARGARYEN _depart_ ]

**THE KING**

Well, sweet, what say you?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Brother, ask me not.

**THE KING**

Art thou not pleas’d?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

My lord knows well the fact.

**THE KING**

Prince Maron is a mighty lord to wed.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

And have I much of avarice for crowns?

**THE KING**

Then thou art wroth with him.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thou names it wroth

Though, like a very princess, I shall play

The part I am assign’d in Dornish wastes.

**THE KING**

Some more affliction gnaws at thee inside.

Say, Dany, what has so upset thy heart.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

My lord, you know what prince has captur’d me.

**THE KING**

A prince?

Which son of mine has caught your eye?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thy brother Daemon.

**THE KING**

Art thou still so fix’d

Upon the bastard? Thou art wiser, sweet.

A bastard may not wed a princess born.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

His lineage is excellent, my lord,

And fully of our House.

**THE KING**

No prince is he

But fool, who strikes his motley with a sword.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thou does him wrong, my lord, for thou dost know

How noble he, how well he earn’d his spurs.

**THE KING**

And thus has he a keep, as fits a knight

Yet on thy royal brow shall be a crown.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Do I not boast a crown e’en as I stand?

Or art thou Blessed Baelor, to prefer

I shear these silver locks, though they be thine?

I pray, my lord, as sure our hearts are wed

Let flesh be join’d as well, and I shall toss

This promis’d circlet in the furnace flames.

**THE KING**

Sweet Dany, thou a gentle filly were.

What madness seizes thee, to speak so bold?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

A madness much afflicting, that of love.

**THE KING**

Prince Maron loves thee well, as was profess’d.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Who knows me not? What love is therein found?

**THE KING**

A learned love, and free from passion’s bonds.

No ill is spake of him, nor crueler will,

But sober, sad, and wise as any prince.

As thou resemble Naerys, late the Queen,

More would this man be suited to your heart

Than any swagger’d brawler fancied now.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Art thou the Maid, to know the face of love?

**THE KING**

The Father more, to judge and so condemn.

Ser Daemon could, at will, be sent afield

To never grace our verdant shores again.

Would thou prefer to wed Prince Maron then?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thou jests.

**THE KING**

Nay, tempt me not, my dear princess.

I have a care for thee, as kin and king,

That thou would both be happy in thy match

As well a comfort to the realm we serve.

Yet to the last, the first must always bow.

Hath thou observ’d thy cousins wed alike

To ladies known as not, but better bred

Than he who charms thee so? Remember whom

We seek in present suit, and where our goal.

I swear to thee, if I suspected him

Of falser inclinations, I would not

Deliver thee to Sunspear as a bride

Though even Queen Mariah might implore.

Yet as he is reported more than fair

We might complete in peace our namesake’s end.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

So must I drink the sour red of Dorne

Or he shall take the cup of banishment.

Hast thou another vintage yet to serve?

**THE KING**

My stock be at an end, by thine account.

The Arbor never saw a worser liege.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN

If thou were sold, thou would not merry be.

**THE KING**

I see our father in thy pouting lips.

Come, dress and dower well await the bride.

Let not your heart for ill-born tempters mourn

When we have gain’d the noble hand of Dorne

[ _Exeunt_ ]


	4. Act I Scene ii

_The Red Keep, King’s Landing_

[ _Enter_ DAEMON BLACKFYRE, _holding the sword Blackfyre_ ]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

See! What a blade my father pass’d to me!

My noble sire deem’d my blood of worth

To wield that sword the Conqueror did bear

And from Balerion did strike his foes

To make the petty lordlings bow their crowns.

Men call me Aegon’s glass, yet more I pray

I worthy serve that lofty epithet.

Cruel Maegor bore this blade succeeding him

Employing it for murderous disgrace.

Not so then must I take the sword alone

As proof of noble bearing, but instead

Arrange myself as lineage demands.

But hark—what sort of man be at my door?

[ _Enter_ QUENTYN BALL]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Be welcome, ser.

 **QUENTYN BALL**  

My lord, thy tongue exceeds

Thy royal brother's in its courtesy.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Good ser, thy face is flush'd; pray, sit

And loose thine own, that I might know its cause. 

**QUENTYN BALL**

My lord, I entered court and pled my case

That I should gain, as right, the hallow’d cloak

Whose noble wearers serve the king as guard.

On bended knee, in all humility

Did I remind him of his father’s vow.

Yet he, with lordly pride, did sneer at me

And mock my claim as false, while too his sons

Demanded some great contract, wax'd and seal'd.

Then, face as stone, pronounc'd he could not grant

What had been promis'd to some Wylde knight

Yet begging me return unto my yard.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Tell true, Ser Quentyn: did my father king

In honesty swear such a place to thee?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Let all the Seven strike me, but I swear

King Aegon vow'd to name me to the Guard.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Cease not then, ser. What answer came of thee?

**QUENTYN BALL**

All smarting with this insult, I return’d

An indirect reply, for such my wrath

I would not scrape at boots to serve a knight

Who from a single moonturn earn’d his spurs.

Nor could I grant assent to call a lie

What I from royal lips did know for truth.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Yet wherefore here to fly? Wilt thou not keep

That masterful position long upheld?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Much rather make a hazard of my head

Then serve a king as like unto that man.

[ _Enter_ AEGOR RIVERS _and_ GORMON PEAKE]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

My lords, thou pick a troubl’d time to call.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Thou spake it well. The king has sent for thee

To be enchain’d, as though a criminal.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What jest is this, my lord?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

No jest, I swear;

Myself I saw the cloaks begin pursuit.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

But how am I so charg’d?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

That sorcerer, our vile brother Brynden

Had caw’d in Daeron’s ear these vile words

That he esteem’d thee passing treacherous.

Thou knoweth, brother, how in every way

Those blood-red eyes have spied upon our acts

Endeavoring to cause us greater ill.

No less so have thou prov’d more lov’d at court

The image of our father, to contrast

The weaker fool who perches on his throne.

He would not have so popular as thou

Who might protest the action of the court.

 **DAEMON BLACKFYRE** **  
**

An action, ser?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

The princess now betroth’d.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What lord hath caught Daenerys?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Not a lord

But Maron, Prince of Dorne.

**QUENTYN BALL**

A Dornish match?

He taints the royal line with Dornish blood

And now would sell his only maiden kin?

**GORMON PEAKE**

The price to gain Prince Maron’s fealty

Or so the King did claim, though he were glad

To bind us further to our murderers.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

My sweet Daenerys—oh, what madness reigns!

That I should wake, with sword and pleasant board,

And sleep in fetters, banish’d from my love!

But what consent, when she is forc’d to wed?

**GORMON PEAKE**

We marcher lords had little of consent

To give when Blessed Baelor sought a peace

Although our annals prove their villainy.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Time presses, brother. Would thou wait for chains?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

How can he try me? I have nothing done.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

He would invent some charge if needed so.

Ask not what might occur, but rather flee

And claim the crown instead.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What! Nam’d as king?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou hath more right than he to wear it now.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Am I the Prince of Dragonstone espied?

Was I born in the nuptial estate?

Who I, to rest that gold upon my brow?

**GORMON PEAKE**

A man more just than he who wears it now.

And better bidden to thy sire’s place.

Thou bears our House’s mark of royal claim

Pass’d king to king as from the Conqueror.

King Aegon made legitimate of thee

And bid thee bear the blade of dragonkings.

If Daeron lost by tyranny the right

To rule, then art thou not the proper king?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Indeed, my lord—yet I am perjur’d much

By those who mock me, born of bastard stock.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Is not thy form more regal, shape more true,

Dimensions more in praise than any born

From honest ladies? Nor should we believe

Him free of bastardy as Aemon’s son.

Who better hath the right of it as king -

A royal son from royal princess sprung

Or offspring of a Kingsguard’s broken vow?

**QUENTYN BALL**

The right is thine, the sword all thine as well

And as for arms, thy standard long has flown

Above thee in the course, the black on red.

If thou should lack a name, then take it here.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Aye, take, and let us flee. The hour’s struck.

Thy dice shall not remain so long to cast.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Art thou now sworn to me?

**GORMON PEAKE**

On knee I swear

That, where this cart shall lead, myself I’ll draw

Til strength has fled my limbs, to see thee king.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

And you, Ser Quentyn?

**QUENTYN BALL**

What have I to add?

Since thou were but a boy, I knew thee for

The greatest of my pupils in the yard.

A second Aegon, with the former’s sword

Has every right of him to take his throne.

This salted court has banish’d us in kind;

I have no king but thee, and thee I’ll serve.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

My brother Aegor, art thou sworn as well?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Long have you known me, Daemon. Bound in blood

Are we through that same king who sired us.

Yet while choice lands were given unto thee

On which thy nuptial castle could be raised

And Brynden, like in birth but false in heart,

Has nam’d himself a trusted councilor,

I, Aegor, of the brothers three are left

Receiving naught from him who sits the throne.

From me alone that Daeron turns his eye.

Yet wherefore am I scorn’d? Is not my blood

As justly royal as that pale-skinn’d fool’s?

If bastard nam’d, is Brynden not the same?

Nay, ancient hate doth still inflame his breast.

For when the Stranger seem’d to call the Queen

My lady mother Barba dar’d to dream

Our royal father taking her to wife.

What bitter heart! Does Daeron hate as well

The maidens from the North to Oldtown all?

What maiden does not hold an equal hope?

Yet such his wrath, though I was but a babe.

Of fault, no man discovers such in me;

No treason or dishonor fills my breast.

Yet for the hate of Barba (Mother praise)

That Daeron chose to curse her blameless son.

What, art thou blind to Quentyn’s shoulders bare,

Denied the promise of the ivory cloak?

Just Daeron he is call’d, and yet you see

A royal promise trampl’d on a whim!

Is justice not in equal measure dol’d?

Or have we by our maesters been ill-taught?

Look on his court, I say, and thou shalt see

The measure our good Daeron thinks is just.

The royal draught is brought to Dornish lips

While Westerosi brothers stand but parch’d.

Were you of tanner skin, and trill’d your tongue

A white cloak would you wear, I would not doubt.

Deny it so, but vision proves as well

And ever shall it be, in Daeron’s court.

Nay, thee I’ll join, and fie upon the rest.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

If thou acclaim me king, then king I’ll be.

Above the red the black shall fly the higher

And I shall gain these rights through blood and fire.

[ _Exeunt_ ]


	5. Act I Scene iii

_ Castamere _ ,  _ in the West _

[ _ Enter _ RAYNALD CRAKEHALL  _ and  _ ROBB REYNE]

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

What, fellow! Have you heard the news anon?

**ROBB REYNE**

So furied flying in! Are thou Baratheon?

What news has rais'd such color on your cheek?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

The bastard brother of a king was he

And so my news the glass of history.

**ROBB REYNE**

Quit idle chatter. What have you to say?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

The battlements of Crakehall spy but close

Upon the workings of the fertile Reach.

Swift Rumor dashes through old Greenhand's realm

And flies to me, the first in all the west:

A newer banner flown from Whitegrove, ser,

A dragon, black on red.

**ROBB REYNE**

A bastard must reverse his father’s arms

So all the world might know his baseborn shame.

An ill-born dragon roosting in the Reach -

Can this be true?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

My two eyes have not seen, but it is said

That Daemon, Aegon's son, has fled the court

And calls himself a king, to Daeron's spite.

**ROBB REYNE**

A bastard claim the throne of dragonkings!

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

A bastard born, legitimate was made.

**ROBB REYNE**

"Legitimate" - and thus as well were nam'd

His bastards by the lowest tavern whores.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Yet not all hold the Conqueror's own sword

Or wield it with his perfect knightly ease.

Tis said he fights to match the Warrior.

**ROBB REYNE**

Was not Ser Aubrey, of thine own descent,

Considered peerless in his royal age?

Yet all the same the crown slipped from his brow.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Old Aubrey had no friends to aid his quest

Yet rumor sees this Daemon not alone.

Two lines of Florys, Peake and Ball, are joined

With Aegor Rivers, all supporting him.

**ROBB REYNE**

Rhaenyra counted Stark and Arryn friends

Yet she did fall, and all the realm did burn

In her rebellion 'gainst the lawful king.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Then fortunate that Daemon has the law.

**ROBB REYNE**

What law is that? The elder Daeron is

And born legitimate, not crafted so.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Nay, Falseborn is the king who sits the throne.

**ROBB REYNE**

Ser, mind thy tongue, thy words with treason drip.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Then let them stay within these tired veins.

Not Aegon but Prince Aemon Dragonknight

Who sir'd him, and horn'd his brother-king.

**ROBB REYNE**

A dire oath to swear, if falsely prov'd.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Yet was it not that Naerys, then the Queen,

Who bore the Dragonknight but close in heart?

My lordly father tilted 'gainst him once

When in the dragon's place, he bore a shield

Of tears, and took a name unknown to all

To win for her the tourney's rosy crown.

**ROBB REYNE**

My sire too did spy the very act -

A brother's courtesy, for in her place

King Aegon wish'd to crown his paramour,

A vaulting insult to his lady wife.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

I cannot speak against the insult, coz,

For sure as seven hells embrace him now.

Yet can thou so deny the proof of it? 

Those born of dragons hath been native drawn

Unto their kin in matters of the heart.

**ROBB REYNE** **  
**

Save Aegon and his queen.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Thou hath it so;

What two were more ill-match’d?

**ROBB REYNE**

The blessed king

And Daena took to wife.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

No wife was she.

If Seven find her out of maiden’s state

Twas never Baelor’s work. 

**ROBB REYNE**

Say on, good ser.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Can thou forget the accusations thrown

Against the queen, of treason in her bed?

**ROBB REYNE**

Yet Aemon slew Ser Morghil for those words.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Then murder on his hands, to blot his sin.

**ROBB REYNE**

Disgrace him not!

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

And leave instead the proof

Of foul adultery to rule us all?

**ROBB REYNE** **  
**

Thou speaks of proof, yet what proof is attain’d?

If ever were a man so less a glass

Of Aemon than King Daeron, say it plain.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Yet no more keeps King Aegon for his form.

He has but one he favors, to our cost,.

As into Dornish hands the power falls.

Why princes, they, who bent the knee before?

Why consorts, they, from out the foreign Rhoyne?

Our lines stretch back unto the dawn of days -

Yea, e'en before our golden overlords.

He treats as friends who ought our vassals be.

King Aegon ever kept his eye oppos’d

Toward the Dornish sands, and would have struck

A blow to match his cousin’s victory.

**ROBB REYNE**

I cannot doubt you, ser, as to that fact.

Our fathers traded crowns for fealty

But Martell holds them both; e’en so, I ask,

Did further bloodshed ever clean the first?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Does murder foul escape some punishment?

Young Daeron was beneath a peace flag slain

Which memory his namesake doth forget.

Do not the vows of chivalry you bind -

That honor to defend, that truthful be?

**ROBB REYNE**

Lord Lannister did bid the same of me

When on my shoulders tapped his shining blade.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Then how still serving under Daeron, ser?

The insult stains your house and honor both.

The man who sits the throne is not my liege.

A bastard, born of lust, the Seven's shame;

A learned fool, without some skill in arms;

A slave to Dorne, that kill'd our kin and king.

This Daemon is in truth his father’s son,

The rightful heir, the king who bears the sword.

**ROBB REYNE**

I think thou would be master of the laws.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Nay, I am only pleas’d to swing the blade.

The war in Dorne skipp'd our nativities

Yet let us grab the reins of Fate and ride

To prove ourselves our Houses' worthy heirs.

**ROBB REYNE**

A simple word, a mighty deed would have.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Think on the glory this mighty deed would earn:

Who fails recall Lord Jason, bravely fell

To seat the lawful heir upon the throne?

Is Orys, who did top old Durran's line,

Not lauded for his works unto this day?

**ROBB REYNE**

In this you have the right.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Then let us earn an equal lauded place.

Let not our fate rest on some Dornish whim

But come and pledge our swords and lives to him.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	6. Act II Scene i

_Whitegrove, in the Reach_

[ _Enter_ DAEMON BLACKFYRE, AEGOR RIVERS, QUENTYN BALL, GORMON PEAKE, _and attendants_ ]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Our thanks, my lord, this seat as refuge play’d.

**GORMON PEAKE**

The realm be at thy hand, Your Grace, and all

The moats and walls come at thy pleasure prov’d.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Fair words, yet who hath to our banners call’d?

We need not seem another Harren here

To hold against the dragon’s might alone.

**GORMON PEAKE**  

Keep caution, ser; in time the very stones

Of Maegor’s Keep shall crack, and spilling out

The all-assembl’d lords shall draw to us.

**QUENTYN BALL**

And while we wait and starve within these halls?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

My lords! Save quarrels for thy bows enow.

No more of this unprofitable chat for us.

Ser Quentyn hath it right: I am acclaim’d

Yet nothing royal without further proofs.

**GORMON PEAKE**

The standard now is flown.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A sheet invisible beyond a league?

Hath thou no ravens, Peake?

**GORMON PEAKE**

What! So accus’d!

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Then let us draft a declaration here

As once the second Aegon did, that we

Might thence draw better lords unto our king.

**QUENTYN BALL**

A waste of ink, while languish we in here.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Ser Quentyn, art thou eager much for war?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Your Grace shall never clamp the dragon’s jaws

With paper ties.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Nor any of us doubt

Yet let us not first dip our blades in blood

Ere we hath offer’d peace. We are yet knights.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Then draft it thus: “We, Daemon, born the flesh

Of Aegon lately king, and by his hand

Nam’d to his House, claim as our justly right

The crown and seat now taken by that man--”

**QUENTYN BALL**

Nay, “stolen”, for in theft was it depriv’d.

**GORMON PEAKE**

“The crown and seat now stolen by that man

Now styl’d king, though infidelity

Hath been his mother’s milk, and did descend

From Aemon of the Guard and her the Queen.

We, DAEMON, first in name to rule this realm,

Now summon to our cause all loyal lords.

By gods both new and old, we now declare

Ourselves true Lord of all the Seven Realms,

Of Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men King.”

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Would thou not pardon them who bear his arms?

**QUENTYN BALL**

The traitors to thy cause?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

As we to his.

Let pardons be proclaim’d, for them who bend

E’en if they now conspire on this day.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Can pardons cleave a traitor from his crime?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

They shall, and if they prove but false again

They hath some cause to face the headman’s blade.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Thy Grace hath order’d it.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

As to their lords

The more reward shall come from certain seats

Which do not keep entire fealty.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What meaning here?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Among the vassal lords

Are those too bounden to their paramount.

Nor less so do we note those Houses tied

By marriage to the Falseborn and his kin.

Yet are there not some lords who fondly hope

That they might sit where now their lieges rule

And earn as they the homage thus reserv’d?

The Houses Paramount may nothing gain

For their support of thee, yet when thou reigns

Upon the throne, and must needs humble them

Who then shall rule the Trident or the Reach?

Should thou not choose from out thy loyal lords?

Would they in turn not eager hail thee now?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE** **  
**

Rebellion, ser?

**GORMON PEAKE**

In times as such, all men

Are forc’d to choose where they shall pledge their faith.

Tis right, Your Grace, that we should show the way.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Observe as such the Vale. Lord Donnel rules

And hath his cousin Alys royal wed.

Yet Sunderland hath been the Arryn thorn

For ages past. Did they not bend the knee

To have the falcon drive the wolves from them?

Did they not raise Queen Marla for their own

While boyish Ronnel hid from Vhagar’s flame?

If Arryn throws his lot for Falseborn’s claim

We have a ready friend of Sisterton.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Tis true, as I esteem.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Still in the east

We might the marchers court, for little love

Must they bear for the Dornish kept at court.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE** **  
**

The crown princess was born Dondarrion.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Then would not fellow marchers strike them down

In this betrayal of their storied feud?

Lord Caron and Lord Swann wax greater still

And might divide Blackhaven twixt themselves

While Tarly, ever fond of warriors,

Must count thee better fit to wear the crown. 

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Hath thou a scheme for ev’ry kingdom, ser?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

I would not tempt the northlords from their holds.

The vasty North is ever lock’d in ice

And much remov’d from southron affairs.

Nor less so hath the Starks become engag’d

In wars internal, such they might loath

To send us levies as we might prescribe.

Rhaenyra trusted Dalton, though he prov’d

Extraordinary in his appetite

And thus I think thou might the krakens spare.

Else, I have drawn the kingdoms’ likely names.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

[ _ aside _ ]

By Seven, who would wish the fate of kings!

To sift through lords I knew from tilt and feast

And give to one an honor never plac’d

While to the other fire, blood, and sword!

Did I not partner Aelinor at dance

Or cheer when Lady Jena Baelor wed?

Am I now call’d to end those noble lines

So Grafton might ascend the Eyrie’s stair

Or Caron sleep in old King Durran’s bed?

What I would do, to see my keep again

And call my sweet Daenerys lady wife!

Far better than to wear a crown of gold

And yet such dreadful tasks ahead behold.

[ _ to  _ ALL]

Lord Gormon, lend my brother as he needs.

Ser Aegor, send these birds as you see fit. 

**GORMON PEAKE**

Thou treason’d now is call’d, this day shall live

In blessed memory for years to come.

A day hath dawn’d for us, a rising sun

Which never more shall set, but sweetly gleam

Upon our standards and thy shining blade.

A peeping light it seems, though early still:

The lords assembl’d shall but speed the noon

And much dispel the clouds of trait’rous foes.

To horse, my lords, and in his royal name

Let all the Seven crown our darker flame.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	7. Act II Scene ii

_In the Red Keep, King’s Landing_

[ _Enter_ BAELOR TARGARYEN _and_ BRYNDEN RIVERS]

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

My prince, art thou gone to thy father’s place?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Yea, ser; his words bid haste.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

As I suspect.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

What news is thine, which so disturbs our lord?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Nay, doubtless shall our king and cousin tell.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Speak, man; what troubles have thine eyes espied?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A brewing storm, which hath not been perceiv’d

Since in their fatal combat did contest

Rhaenyra and her brothers cloak’d in green.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

The Dance saw dragons true and nam’d in war

Yet of the former, none have now surviv’d

While harmony controls the latter set.

Could such destruction fit our character?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Good prince, if thou had only spoken true!

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Then as thy prince, I would thou tell it full.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Thy cousin Daemon, born of bastard line

Yet by my father Aegon’s writ trueborn

Hath seiz’d thy sire’s state to make him king.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Ser Daemon? He who tilted in the yard

A fortnight past? What changes there were wrought?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Ser Gwayne, with seal’d the order of arrest

Sought out Ser Daemon, yet instead found bare

The bed and board by him once occupied.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Yet wherefore should Ser Daemon have been chain’d?

Why crime did he commit?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Give it no thought

For much assur’d his guilt, as he did flee.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Sure any man would flee, to face that threat

Yet still I see no crime within his acts.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Thy father charg’d me master of his spies

And from them I had Daemon’s ill intent.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

And where the aim and end of this intent?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Of crimes so foul, my prince, I dare not speak.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Speak; else I think thee guilty as that man

Nor shall I spare my father that report.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Some whisper’d tongues had him a kingslayer

Still others nam’d him kinslayer of all.

Yet most I heard Daenerys was his prize -

That, ill content for her to be else wed

He sought to steal away, as Uthor did

Before Maid Maris gain’d another lord.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

So Daemon stole away and claim’d a crown?

A stranger stratagem, to win a bride.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Dwell not upon Daenerys, good my prince,

But rather nearer dangers in our streets.

Our cousin oft was hail’d for chivalry

A favor’d sight throughout our capital.

Thou might presume what troubles could arise

If Daemon’s declaration should be known.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

How far has it been spread, as you esteem?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

On yesternight, as I have been inform’d

A toast was call’d for Daeron, as our lord

Whereon some gentlemen did thence remark

For double cups, to hail the realm’s two kings.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Tis seeming more a pleasant way to win

More drink for them. Is that all thy report?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Nay, prince; a lewd performance also found

In which some players mim’d the Dragonknight

Seducing her the queen, then crowns the king

His brother with a pair of golden horns.

The players have been since lock’d in some cells

Til they be question’d, while the watching crowd

Was noted and its persons nam’d and mark’d.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Ser Morghil said as much of that before

Though in his trial falter’d with his steel.

An old amusement, nothing which should earn

Unseemly torture, or the cut of tongues.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

How glad the faith thou holds with ev’ry man

Yet surely sland’ring tongues deserve it not.

“The Whoreson” is our noble Daeron call’d,

Our queen “the sunburnt viper in his bed” -

Though more unseemly names I durst not say.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

And what of these men? Are they kept as well?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

The first are on the rack, as please my prince.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

It pleaseth not! What gain is ours to have

From dread devices? Will it not be said

That we are all the villains they maintain?

Ser Daemon’s life is forfeit by the law

And by the law is insurrection quell’d.

Yet even he, who claims our lofty place

Should merit mercy after he is tried.

How more should men who loos’d their foolish tongues

Deserve the silken fist, and not the mail’d?

Discharge them hence, and have their slander fin’d

As is prescrib’d in law, with no delay.

Yet I shall mind what thou hath told me, ser.

The furied winds of war begin to stir.

[ _Exeunt_ ]


	8. Act II Scene iii

_Whitegrove, in the Reach_

[ _Enter_ GORMON PEAKE, GAWEN OAKHEART, JON HIGHTOWER, MARQ CUY, EDMUND FOSSOWAY, MERRELL FLORENT, _and others_ ]

**GORMON PEAKE**

Hail, fellows! And to Daemon, let us give

Our fullest throats of praise. Our mighty king

Hath gather’d us beneath his banner here -

The loyal and the true, devoted lords.

This feast is but a taste of that to come

When Daemon is anointed king to all.

Our thanks to thee, the bounty of the Reach

Presented at our table for our king.

**GAWEN OAKHEART**

And wherefore not, my lord? Is it not known

That in the Reach are found the truest knights

In all the realm? Did not Ser John the Oak

(From whom my line hath proudly claim’d descent)

Teach us the vows we solemn swear today?

Why ought we reacher lords be rul’d by him

Who never held a lance, or won a tilt?

King Daemon prov’d from youth his martial worth -

The youngest knight and greatest ever made.

We reachmen are the sons of chivalry

And never in our histories were rul’d

By men too weak to lead our host at war.

My knee shall never bend to dragons red

Or false king’s flag above my Old Oak fly.

As knights we are, then let us knights here swear

And after, let us Daemon’s standard bear.

**JON HIGHTOWER**

Lord Gawen speaks it true; for are we bound

As knights avow’d to pledge ourselves as such.

Three score and two of years have pass’d me by

And while thou lords may not have known the war

King Daeron, first in name, pursu’d in Dorne,

My mind can still recall that mighty prince.

With sword in hand - which sword our king now wields -

That Daeron pointed south, and bid us raise

Our arms against our ancient Dornish foes.

The spirit of that time has come to dwell

With us today, and in our new-crown’d king.

**MARQ CUY**

Well struck, my lord.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

Yet only struck with words.

Why ought we wait, and keep our blades still sheath’d?

**GORMON PEAKE**

The time is not yet ripe, for scatter’d still

Our loyalties remain without the Reach.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

Aye, ripeness do I note, my lord of Peake

Yet in this land our numbers must exceed

Those men who kept the Falseborn’s flag aloft.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

And even in this land are traitors spied:

Lord Leo hath not grac’d us with his form.

What justifies his stupor for our cause?

 

**GORMON PEAKE**

 

Lord Leo sent a raven to our king

And pledg’d him seven blessings for this war.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

Fie! Seven blessings? Can he slay a foe

With seven blessings? Plain is he a fool.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

My lord of Peake, let me command a force

To seize the Gardeners’ seat from false Tyrell.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

And grant to me the honor of the van

That I might pluck the roses from their beds.

**JON HIGHTOWER**

A pleasant stratagem to win it, ser

Though lacking in the wit thy Florys claim’d.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

Am I accus’d, my lord? Or would thou claim

Thy rosy bride’s inheritance thyself?

 

**JON HIGHTOWER**

 

E’en mine ears might have heard thy grievances

And suits of ancient rights upon that place.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

What hour, when a pander lectures us!

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

Art thou that ancient maid, to hide aloft?

**GAWEN OAKHEART**

Art thou no knight? My lords, arrange thy tongues

As might befit thy ranks and gentle births.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

A simple charge, my lord, thy seat arrang’d.

Yet do we not face traitors gently born?

Far better that the lands and incomes thence

Be meted out to knights of proven heart

Than kept with them indifferent to us.

**JON HIGHTOWER**

So avaricious in the king’s employ.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Of House Tyrell, our king will hence dispose

As he shall judge, and let that judgment stay.

If it is found Lord Leo loves us not

Then he shall be attained and tried as such

His castle passing to a worthy line.

Until that day, the matter shall yet rest.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

A worthy line as thine, my lord of Peake?

Thou likewise hath a heritage from her

Whom I report as mother of my House.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Yea, cousin, have we lines of ancient days.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

See how he pales, our Daemon’s eager man!

Hath he not claim’d Highgarden for his own?

[ _Enter_ AEGOR RIVERS]

**AEGOR RIVERS**

My lords.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Ser Aegor, we are gladden’d by the sight.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

It is reported, ser, that Lord Tyrell

Hath sent felicitations to the king

Yet nothing pledg’d beyond, to aid the cause.

Is that not traitorous, as you esteem?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Ser Merrell, did my brother name thee Hand?

**MERRELL FLORENT**

No honor thus was given unto me.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

And did he charge thee Warden of the South?

**MERRELL FLORENT**

Nay, ser.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Then wherefore do you claim

The right to judge and charge his vassal lords?

Thy clamors drew me in, and here I find

Nor lords but sullen youths, who shout and scream

If one hath kept a toy for his own use.

Is naught but avarice the binding fact

Which otherwise would see you flee the cause?

Art thou now leech-like latch’d unto the king

To suck as blood the prizes to be won

When he attains the crown? What fools would be!

Lord Jon, I oft have heard you speak of Dorne

And Daeron who had led us through the sands.

Pray tell, what seats did Oldtown gain from him?

**JON HIGHTOWER**

None, ser.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

And Cider Hall, and Sunhouse too?

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

No apple seeds could grow in Dornish wastes.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Yet do we not still laud King Daeron now?

Thine ancestors and mine had gladly paid

Their lives as price, to aid his victory -

A victory the Falseborn’s peace did shred.

His namesake is no king, but Dornishman

Who gives them lately enemies the rights

To us denied, the Westerosi host

Which bled and died at Daeron’s just command.

Whose heirs are thee, the Falseborn’s, or thy kin?

My lords, if thou hath come to win a prize

Then flee my sight, and let him who remains

Forsake all hope of castles, lands, or gifts.

No reavers we, to pillage where we please

And wave the thinnest reason for our acts.

Our swords are borne in justice, not for greed  
To seat the king to whom the crown belongs

Upon the throne the Conqueror did build.

To dedicate your Houses’ honors, sers,

Within a righteous cause - what need have thee

To see a better prize? Yet if thou please

Thou might bring suit to Falseborn’s court instead.

As to thy plot against Lord Leo’s seat

A foolish notion nam’d. What thou would gain

Is lesser weigh’d against what loss would fall.

Tyrell and all his host would after fly

Into the Falseborn’s arms, while we were left

A half-burn’d castle and a greater foe,

Devoting men to snipping Leo’s thorns.

**GAWEN OAKHEART**

Ser Aegor, though the Trident claims thy home

Thy knightly virtues could be reacher born.

**GORMON PEAKE**

Indeed, and thus no lord shall sortie lead.

Lord Leo shall find none but king his judge.

[ _Enter_ RAYNALD CRAKEHALL _and_ ROBB REYNE]

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

What men be these?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Two westermen, and pledg’d

In faith to Daemon’s cause.

**GAWEN OAKHEART**

Ah, see their coats:

Their sigils speak their noble lines withal.

**MERRELL FLORENT**

Yet nothing gaining without some support.

Speak, men; how art thou come to Daemon’s court?

**ROBB REYNE**

My lord of Oakheart saw our badges fix’d:

From noble Houses do we claim descent

As grand as thine.

**EDMUND FOSSOWAY**

We all were maester-taught

And know the scarlet lion from the boar.

Two swords may little add to Daemon’s host.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

The mines of Crakehall ever did exceed

The orchards of thy seat. Our lordly kin

Are glad and henceforth pledg’d. See here, their seals

And tell thy king he may draw from our vaults.

**JON HIGHTOWER**

No courtesy is thine.

 **RAYNALD CRAKEHALL** **  
**

Is this a court

Where pleasant tongues play sparring of a day?

Or hath we come to see a king to war?

**ROBB REYNE**

My native brother keeps a passion’d tongue

Yet join’d in mind are we.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Lord Jon, have shame:

Art thou so blind unto thy vasty wealth

Thou know it not how these might serve the king?

Much would it please, to set Oldtown alone

Against the gold of ev’ry other seat?

E’en thy vaults would exhaust ere it be done

Though stolen gold enrich thee well enow.

Sers, thou art welcome here.

**ROBB REYNE**

Our surest thanks.

Ser Robb I’m nam’d, and Raynald here beside.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Pray tell how we might serve King Daemon, ser.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Lord Jon, preserve the south, thy lords and lands

As sure foundation of King Daemon’s realm

As what maintains thy tower at its port

Where thou must also watch the Redwyne fleet

Unpledg’d to king or Falseborn as today.

Lord Gawen, thou art glib, as I observe.

The Yronwoods may yet provide us hosts

If they are sway’d against their Martell foes.

Ride hence, and charm the Bloodroyal as such.

Ser Merrell, thou and Fossoway have prov’d

The Warrior’s most eager acolytes.

The stormlords who still falsely bend the knee

Have merited thy swords and thus are charg’d.

Ser Quentyn Ball shall present Mander cross

Thereafter pressing West. Ser Robb, go hence

That by thy wester blood thy fellow lords

Shall bend the knee, the lions overwhelmed.

**ROBB REYNE**

I would as well then ride to Castamere

To turn its gold to dragons in our cause.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A fine endeavor. Raynald, thou art thought

The fiercest blade the Westerlands can boast.

Accompany my host to Harrenhal;

The loyal riverlords shall stream to us.

From thence shall we descend upon those men

And shorten them who present would not bend.

[ _Exeunt_ ]


	9. Act II Scene iv

_ On the battlements of Parchments, in the Stormlands _

[ _ Enter _ MARLA PENROSE, ELAENA TARGARYEN, JOCELYN PENROSE,  _ and others _ ]

**MARLA PENROSE**

What spy thee, lady, cross our noble fields?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Naught, sister. Parchments’ grasses gentle blow

As ever did when I in nuptial bond

First cross’d its battlements and took my place.

**MARLA PENROSE**

What think thee of our men? 

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Am I to know?

Though prophecy is gifted to my House

I have not glimps’d their fortunes in my sleep.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Yet surely safe are they who pledge it right

With faithful hearts the crimson dragon bear.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Good men and true were pledg’d on equal sides

When last the dragons danced, and died as well.

**MARLA PENROSE**

In much distress, how glad was I to beg

Our septon here the Penrose banners bless.

The Warrior shall give them strength of arms

The Father favor those whose cause is just

And Mother show her mercy on her sons.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

All pious sentiments, and rightly held

Yet doubt thee not that Daemon has been bles’’d

And benedictions prayed upon his host.

No less so did the second Aegon keep

A septon for his court, who wrote as well

The infamies Rhaenyra did commit.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Madam, thou art too cold; hast thou no care?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

A care I have, to see my lord return

And yours as well, yet do not test my heart.

Thou know it not how deeply I have griev’d

In times akin to this, yet sadly met

With no returning champion of mine.

Aye, once I stood upon a wall like this

And star’d on churning waves instead of grass.

Nor did mine eyes not match those salty depths

As Baelor’s gleaming sept the hours toll’d. 

A year and day this vigil I observ’d

Til Plumm took me to wife, though brief it were.

Yea, lady, I had cause before to watch.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Forgive me; I knew not what grief thou knew.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Forgiven and forgotten, lest we miss

Our lords’ returning curing errant tongues.

I spy some distant banners on the wind.

Have we some glass to better train our sight?

**JOCELYN PENROSE**

Here, Mother; Myrish glass.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Kindly grant.

Hail, sister, no good friends have I transfix’d.

The ink blot dragon rides upon the wind.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Can Parchments stand against their dread approach?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

For thy sake and for mine I pray it can

But do not set thy countenance to war.

This player-king has little time to waste

In siege against a mighty keep as ours

Nor could he ever wash away the stain

Of slaying unarmed ladies in their seat.

Let tongues first duel, before our blades be drawn.

[ _ Enter _ COURIER]

**COURIER**

Thy pardon, ladies, for the news I bear:

The host without begs leave to speak with thee.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

‘Begs leave’? A fairer speech at any court.

Send word, good ser, to bid him enter here

Who hath command, as parley rules allow.

**COURIER**

By leave, my lady. [ _ Exits _ ]

**MARLA PENROSE**

What tales of terror round a siege are told!

All villainy is loosed upon the world

While men to beasts are turn’d with frenzied acts.

Thy maiden daughters, cower’d in the sept,

Shall from that place be torn, and wild hands

Lay on their creamy flesh, to tear from them

That virtue which in maidens most is priz’d.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Pray, calm thy fears. There are no wargs without,

And though all men be little more than beasts

In ordinary course, I may well doubt

Our fortunes fall so low as that to face.

[Enter QUENTYN BALL]

**QUENTYN BALL**

Hail, ladies, though unhappy have we met.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Grand Maesters were the tutors of my youth

Yet none so learned deign’d to me describe

The patch I see upon thy surcoat, ser.

Has Daemon plac’d a hedge knight in his host?

Or worse, rais’d common blood to lordly rank?

**QUENTYN BALL**

A tongue to match and best a bravo’s sword.

My lady knoweth well. Tis my design

And not the ancient sigil of my House

Which marks me - not the white plates borne on red

But blazing fireball, and thus I’m nam’d.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

House Ball toward a pretender threw its lot?

A pitied fate for such a noble line.

Thy lady mother would have cause to weep. 

**QUENTYN BALL**

If thou doth jest, I shall not tarry long

But tell thee I have slain old Parchments’ host.

**MARLA PENROSE**

All vassals and retainers, fallen so?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Upon th’Mander’s banks did clash our hosts

And bravely did each side uphold its cause

Nor did thy Penrose brothers stay behind

But led the charges, standards whipping past.

Their crimson dragons, like Meleys old,

Cut through the air with our Balerion.

I tell thee true, it pleasure gave me none

To cut those quills in twain, and stain them red.

A braver foe I seldom met in war.

**MARLA PENROSE**

My lord? My sons? Have all but perished? 

**QUENTYN BALL**

Lord Ronnel hath been slain, and all the sons

Who bore the Penrose swords did likewise fall

Into the Stranger’s hands.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Oh, cruelest fate!

Sweet Mother, hast thou none of care for me?

What font of mercy thine, when on this earth

Sweet blood of children can be careless shed?

Have I not true and loving been a spouse?

Have I not but a gentle mother been?

Then what reward to reap, but bitter tears?

Call me not mother more; I have no sons.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Hold back thy tears, thou need not grieve as much.

Thy youngest son is spar’d, and kept in camp.

No blade he bore, but worthy squire he

Knelt by his lord, though many arrows fell.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Then he but lives? What trick is this one, ser?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Deceiving not, for squires did we bind

Though not deliver’d to the Stranger’s halls.

No boys today were slain, as pleas’d the king. 

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

And now a ransom paid - I know the game.

We humble ladies, shriven of our men,

Shall bend the knee, and pledge your Daemon King

And squire Penrose shall return to us.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Hath Daemon none of mercy in thine eye?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Tis said no dragon ever planted trees

Yet wondrous is the aspect he adopts

For men whom peacetime names his vassals, ser. 

**QUENTYN BALL**

Enthron’d, a man but subjects sees, and foes.

Thy Penrose men were traitors to His Grace

And met a traitor’s end, in battle’s course.

Yet as a knight, he chivalry displays

By lending mercy to the innocent.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

A very knight I see, by sparing boys

Who could not prick his armor, less his flesh.

The Old Oak could not praise thy bastard more.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Thou scorns the gift His Grace has meant for thee?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

My lordly husband kept the royal coin 

And though of weaker sex, I understand

This basic tenet: naught is given free

When any price can on the thing be plac’d.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Tis nothing fit for ladies to presume

The proper actions of the warrior

But rather like the Mother, ought submit

To their anointed head, as Daemon is.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

And art thou maester, Ball, to learn me well?

I had a better lesson than thee, ser. 

If thou had read a single history

Thou wouldst recall old Rhaenys, Aegon’s love,

And Queen Visenya, conquerors aright.

Nor would thou soon forget that Blackwood maid

Whose raining arrows won a victory.

E’en Daena, mine own sister, shot her bow

With expert hand, and rode with northern skill.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Yet thou art here, behind thy battlements.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Accus’d, am I, for keeping mine own seat?

So more accuse Visenya for her place

When Aegon and her sister warr’d on Dorne.

**QUENTYN BALL**

No matter; thou must presently resign

And mark thy seat’s surrender to the king.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

If it should please King Daeron, we might grant 

This castle unto him at his command. 

**QUENTYN BALL**

Not Daeron Falseborn, madam, must thou pledge

But Daemon, now acclaim’d the realm’s true king.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

I spy no king without, but save a knight.

King Daeron, I recall, made him a grant

Of lands and keep upon Blackwater’s shore.

Had he some Penrose blood, thy bastard there?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Thou knows his lineage, as great as thine.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Yet not a Penrose, and has thus no right

To claim this castle. Would thou not agree? 

**QUENTYN BALL**

Dissemble not, my lady, thou knows well

Who ought to be her king.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Yea, Daeron, ser.

**QUENTYN BALL**

The Falseborn? Never ours to make a bastard king.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

As thou now does? As I had known the man

My sister’s son was not in wedlock born 

But from a passion sprung of Aegon, ser.

That king had struck his bastardy away

In one act with the common seed he sew’d. 

King Daeron was legitimate of birth

The accusations prov’d by Aemon false. 

Then who, between a bastard and a son,

Hath more the right, to sit the father’s seat? 

**QUENTYN BALL**

What! Still so obstinate! With open palms 

His Grace did offer thee this callow boy

As prize unmerited, to win thy hearts.

But haughty runs the dragon blood, I find.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Ser, cool thy temper: thou art Parchments’ guest.

First bring my cousin hence, and him unharm’d,

That thou may prove the truth of promises.

**QUENTYN BALL**

You! Courier! Bring Parchments’ youngest son.

[ _ Enter _ COURIER  _ with _ YOUNG PENROSE]

**COURIER**

Young Penrose, ser.

**MARLA PENROSE**

Sweet boy! My precious son!

Away within, to tend thy fresher wounds.

[ _Exit_ MARLA PENROSE, JOCELYN PENROSE,  _ and _ YOUNG PENROSE]

**QUENTYN BALL**

How happy they, that blood to blood rejoin’d.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Is mother's care so wondrous to you, ser?

**QUENTYN BALL**

More wondrous thy betrayal of thy blood.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

Still thou would claim the price. Yet trait’rous, I?

**QUENTYN BALL**

Twas not the Lady Daena thine own blood?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

As well as Daeron is.

**QUENTYN BALL**

I think it not;

A cousin to thee, Daeron, yet my king

Thy sister’s son, the dragon’s lines entwined.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

That I was Daena’s glass while strict confin’d

I must profess, yet there did we diverge. 

That he did pass my sight when at the court

I likewise shall admit, yet nothing more.

For what affection had I toward the boy?

A bastard of the king's, and that no note

When all the court was rul’d by lechery. 

**QUENTYN BALL**

Yet what of thine own brother? Was it not

Our sainted Daeron who on Dornish sands

Did shed unwilling blood? Yet thou would thank 

His worthless namesake, Dornish in his heart,

Who vassals casts aside to favor them

That slew Young Daeron and Queen Rhaenys both.

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

That queen I never knew;. I have been told

She pass’d before my own nativity.

My brother Daeron hardly knew I more

For scarcely had my leading strings been cut

Than Daeron sat the throne thy bastard claims.

The Maiden had not smil’d on my form

Before my brother lastly spill’d his blood

And though his death a dreadful aspect took

I cannot thus adopt a servile form.

How many men and true must fall in war 

Before your bastard takes a regal shape?

Ought I not more so mourn my lordly spouse 

Call’d to the Stranger in thy king’s campaign?

Twas Daeron who had bid me wed to him

And Daeron who gave notice to his wit

By granting him some courtly offices.

Thus Daeron shall have all my loyalty 

Whatever ties of blood thou thinks should bind.

**QUENTYN BALL**

Defiant, then?

**ELAENA TARGARYEN**

As once was Daena nam’d. 

I thank thee for young Penrose, but the flag

Of Daeron shall from Parchments ever fly.

Thy bastard hath some mettle, that I'll grant

But never I this loyalty recant.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	10. Act III Scene i

_ The Red Keep, King’s Landing _

[ _ Enter _ DAENERYS TARGARYEN  _ and  _ MARIAH MARTELL]

**MARIAH MARTELL**

My lady, you have never been to Dorne.

How much I envy you, this happy fate

To pass remaining days in mine own land.

But do I note a gloomy specter here?

What sadness, princess, hath afflicted thee?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Tis said the rose, remov’d from native earth,

Doth quickly perish. So likewise may my heart

Uprooted from its Westerosi clime

Find Dorne too warm to keep me so preserv’d.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

This land is not alone the wild North

Where even summer sees a common snow

Nor all the country peak’d as in the Vale,

Nor should find the Riverlands a glass

Nor pit the earth with mines, to draw its gold. 

So Dorne, though graced with rolling dunes and plains,

Finds shore and mountain each expected forms.

Yea, warm might Dorne appear, and warm in truth,

But thou shalt find it paradise in time. 

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Queen Rhaenys found it not as thou describ’d

Nor Lord Tyrell, the Dragon’s Warden there.

How unforgiving were the sands to them -  

The nest of vipers, scorpions and beasts.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

What, do I see Young Daeron’s book at hand?

Well made he like reports of danger’d paths.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

My cousin hath been said to tell it true.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Aye, so he did, yet as was birth’d in war

His tome had naught of pleasantries to say.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Still, is it not a foreign land, thy Dorne,

Which welcomes strangers not?

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Not so, princess:

Pray keep Nymeria within thy mind

For she had come, a princess from the east

Yet had no royal train, as thou enjoys.

Her Rhoynar, tried by famine, war, and death,

Had limp’d ashore on Dorne. Yet through her wit

The many petty kings then bent the knee

Proclaiming her the right princess of them.

Aye, courage she display’d, and none thou lacks.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

_ Ten Thousand Ships _ \- yea, this I have perus’d

But found no meet comparison twixt us.

She, warrior and queen, had martial spleen

Which finds no native place in me, Your Grace.

Contented, she, to wed a distant lord?

Perhaps; but dragonlords must take their kin.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Thy royal brother was no kin of mine.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Nor Queen Alyssa sister to her king

But where a cousin found, twas much preferr’d.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Fear not, my lady: thou were princess born

And such shall serve my brother Maron’s court.

Too much had I of fear, when I was wed

A prince unknown, and bid the sands farewell.

Forbidden though it was to shed a tear

And waste the body’s water, I did weep.

Yet happy and more happy have I been

To find thy brother as my king betrothed.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

But, madam! Thou came to this noble seat

While I, unhappy fate, must hence depart!

[ _ Enter  _ MAEKAR TARGARYEN]

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Ah, welcome, son. Perhaps thy learned mind

Might give our gentle quarrel some reprieve.

Thy cousin here is all unhappiness

Departing us to take her place in Dorne.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

What romance was in marriage ever found?

The trials of a prince are ever great

And no less so of princesses, for each

Must wed as duty calls, and naught for else. 

Our ancient feud with Dorne was turn’d to peace

When thou, my lady mother, were betroth’d.

Yet now to make the realm its greatest whole

King Daeron sends a dragon bride to him

And in return receives Prince Maron’s knee.

In him and thee the blood once double shed

Shall mingle and produce a likely heir

Who peace will then ensure for ages hence.

All this may be accomplish'd in that act

Distasteful though it be to unwed hearts.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thy lady must enjoy such lyrics, coz.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

No man is spar’d his duty; nor did I

Forsake my role, when I was bid to it.

Yet for another purpose have I come

And in that purpose, thy forgiveness beg

Unhappy that I must report some ill.

**MARIAH TARGARYEN**

No harm befell Prince Baelor, or the king?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Nay, madam, both are well, the Seven please.

Yet each new harms shall face in coming days.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Prince Maekar, thou were never riddle-fond.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Then hear it plain: Ser Daemon, bastard-born,

Proclaim’d himself a king, and at his court

Some several reacher lords have pledg’d their arms.

Ser Quentyn Ball, our former tutor here,

Hath join’d him, and of late the Mander cross’d.

The West, as birds report, is now aflame

With Castamere and Crakehall traitors prov’d.

Lord Grafton hath Ser Daemon’s standard rais’d

Above Gulltown, and turns the Vale to war.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

King Daemon?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

As himself would mark, though not

As loyal men would style landed knights.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Yea, how in recent weeks our splendid knight

And now a king, with homage at his feet?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**   
This news surprises not, for well we know 

As loyal service doth to trueborn come

So treachery begets a bastard born.   


Would thou believe a king could scratch away

Their native course with but a pen strike? Nay, 

Twinn'd were they in birth, and met in mind.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

What, cousin! Sure are bastards not all born

Such evil councillors as you suppose.

Was not that Justman king a bastard born

Twixt Bracken and its Blackwood enemies?

Yet though I am a maid, I seem recall 

That justice, wisdom, courage all were his

And by his worthy bearing earn'd a crown

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

A crown can sit a fool as much a king.

Legitimate was not, nor thusly made

Because a warrior’s aspect sat him well.

**DAENERYS** **TARGARYEN**

Yet much was he acclaim’d, or am I false?

**MAEKAR** **TARGARYEN**

Acclaim’d above some rightful other claims.

If shouting words could craft a king aright

What need have we of law? Ought we not take

The champions and have them brawl for crowns

As once King Maegor did for Harrenhal?

**DAENERYS** **TARGARYEN**

Yet law hath not e’er been so clear as dawn

Or else the Dance had not a cause for birth.

**MAEKAR** **TARGARYEN**

Nor was there cause, but usurpation plann’d

Though daughters have no rights against a son.

**DAENERYS** **TARGARYEN**

Save Dorne, as thou our queen would teach us well.

**MARIAH** **MARTELL**

In Dorne, our ladies equal stand with men

When crowns are in dispute. 

**MAEKAR** **TARGARYEN**

Yet not so here:

Ser Daemon seeks to overtop the king

For which the punishment must be his death.

**DAENERYS** **TARGARYEN**

Would thou his headsman play?

**MAEKAR** **TARGARYEN**

If Seven will

Though for the nonce Prince Baelor takes the field.

Pray, ladies, that he might some justice bring -

A fitting end for this pretender-king.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	11. Act III Scene ii

_ Outside Stone Hedge, in the Blackfyre Camp _

[ _ Enter _ BYREN FLOWERS, AEGOR RIVERS,  _ and others _ ]

**BYREN FLOWERS**

Though three in color was the Trident nam’d

Each fork runs only black, as all around

The standard of our king is rais’d to fly.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Count not a victory where unsecur’d.

These rivermen are not in spirit seen

As loyal as thy trueborn reacher kin.

**BYREN FLOWERS**

But how not should we call it victory?

Is not the might of Harrenhal with us

And all the wealth of Frey and Butterwell?

Nor hath the Falseborn come to aid his lords

Who flight prefer against a match at arms.

A fortnight shall see Riverrun for ours

And then the Trident shall be Daemon’s spring.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Yet who shall tend this pleasure-fountain then?

If Tully be a traitor now as prov’d

Then must our king appoint a newer liege.

Lord Manfryd hath a mighty castle here

Which argument might win the seat for him.

Yet such would present earn Lord Shawney’s wrath.

The catfish on his banners boasts descent 

From ancient Fisher kings who rul’d these hills

Which honor would its lord desire much.

Nay, they shall quarrel as the seat is fill’d. 

**BYREN FLOWERS**

Thy kin bore crowns as well, as once I learn’d.

No mystery that thou are like consum’d.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Do I advance their cause with Daemon, ser?

Have I worn but a mask of loyalty

Although ambition were my spur and drive?

**BYREN FLOWERS**

We are the children of our sires, ser,

And no less so art thou of Bracken blood.

Would thou not care to see them well-restor’d

Where they with oil’d brow had rul’d as kings?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Had my kin chosen to the Falseborn cling

We would not now remain without their walls

Unless the artifacts of siege were ours.

No Bracken hound am I, that whistl’d up

Then sets upon whatever foe is sought.

Though Lady Barba bore me in her care

And Stone Hedge was my youthful nursery

I am no Bracken born. My sire king

Made me legitimate, but of his line.

See not Targaryen or Bracken nam’d

But Rivers, claiming none for parentage.

Yet thou would have me servant of that House

When only Daemon have I ever serv’d.

My cause is  one of justice, not of greed  

To set aright what Falseborn overturn’d.

What gain was mine to seek, when Daemon fled

With naught but sword and cloak from out his home?

Who rise and fall with us shall thus be paid

Though coz or none, which little do I note.

If Florent who had sired thee should stray 

Thou would consider him no more thy kin.

We play no game of thrones, and they who would

Ought never raise his dragon over them.

**BYREN FLOWERS**

Of thy devotion, lyrics will be sung.

But see, is that not Redtusk in his haste?

His title seems the more to fit him now

As head to heel is he awash in blood.

[ _ Enter  _ RAYNALD CRAKEHALL]

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Ser Aegor, I have come from Raventree.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

What news? Spare nothing in reporting it.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

No fiercer foe had ever took the field

Than they whose surcoats boasted weirwoods, ser.

Our other fighting seem’d the play of boys

Who clash their sticks together in the yard.

The Blackwood all obey’d, with his commands

Upon an instant met. E’en Tully’s men

Gave first obedience at Blackwood’s word

With Piper and Lord Mallister the same.

Nor did their speech betray unwilling blades.

As when the lions, crouching in the grass

Now leap upon their prey in single mind

So too did Blackwood’s host, with steely claws

Upon us pounce, and slay a score of knights.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Yet thou had victory?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

A bloody sort, for good and true were lost

But yea, the castle flies our standard now.

Lord Blackwood perish’d, and though we retriev’d

His body from the fray, his son escap’d.

Our riders now put Quentyn to the chase

While Raventree remains our captive prize;

The heir shall not return, save in our chains.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Tis better to uproot a traitorous line

Than pluck a bud but let a seed remain.

Did thou make any Blackwoods prisoners?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Aye, ser; young Roger, brother to that heir

And squire to his father, is in camp. 

Some Blackwood cousins yielded to our blades

And, stripp’d of arms and armor, clasp’d in chains.

Within the castle ladies huddl’d, ser,

Whom we did seize - Lord Blackwood’s lady wife

His daughter Agnes, maid of six and ten,

And thy false brother’s sisters, born of her

Who took thy mother’s place in Aegon’s court.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

The daughters of the Whore of Raventree?

Ser, bring them hence, and make no long delay.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Come forth: our leader would you ladies see.

[ _ Enter  _ MYA  _ and  _ GWENYS RIVERS]

**AEGOR RIVERS**

No violet eyes, as would bespeak the blood

Of old Valyria, nor silver locks.

Nor do thou boast thine evil brother’s skin  

His corpselike flesh and staining mask of blood.

The Blackwood nose I do perceive on thee

And thus know thee to be that Whore’s own blood.

Still, having naught of Aegon’s royal look

It must be as was said of her of old. 

That Whore did cuckold Aegon, who had rais’d

Her from the wild thicket of her hall,

With scores of paramours. A bastard’s name

Fits thee both well, though sire were

A common guardsman in the royal keep.

**MYA RIVERS**

I pray thee, ser, thy blade be sharper still

Than all the calumnies thou speaks of us.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A blade I fain would grant, if thou would wish.

**GWENYS RIVERS**

If such an act would spare us further speech

Then, sister, give me leave to offer first

My neck. Tis small enough, I grant,

That even he could cleave it if he tried.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Jest as thou might, a trick of common jades.

Thy laughter shall turn presently to tears

When Raventree is given to the flames.

**MYA RIVERS**

And what have we of care, if it is done?

The blackwood was our home, but when the wolves

Did drive us from the North, we henceforth came.

Thereafter did our fathers bear the crown

While thine were palfrey-breeders, I recall.

Let Raventree be all-consum’d as such;

Our mother’s noble line shall still endure

E’en as thy Brackens falter for the faith

Now demonstrated in this rebel’s war.

Slay Quentyn and boy Roger. Other sons

Of Raventree shall keep the family blood.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

No crowns were thine, but vassals to our kings

Who knew not any proper fealty.

Yet seemly for a bastard of thy blood

To spout the falsities long held by thine.

**MYA RIVERS**

Yea, Blackwoods call’d, yet Rivers are we nam’d

As thou art too. Still as the fashion holds

We might anointed be, though Seven spurn.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

The Whore thy mother lesson’d thee in tongue.

**GWENYS RIVERS**

A rarer knight, who speaks of ladies thus

While in his birth the same nobility.

**MYA RIVERS**

Thy lady mother was a bolder sort

Whose tongue became the cause of her disgrace

No less so was her sister better fit

To gain the epithet thou hath employ’d

For all her fond embrace of Terrence Toyne.

Yet we are sham’d as bold as whores by thee?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Another word, and I shall have thy tongues.

Bring Blackwood’s daughter, sers.

[ _ Enter _ AGNES BLACKWOOD]

**GWENYS RIVERS**

Art thou so fearful thou must need a maid

To prove thyself?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thy tongue shall hence be mine.

**MYA RIVERS**

A blade I’ll take, if thusly might I spare

Another part of thee within my mouth.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

No such indulgence would I give to whores

Yet I perceive what punishment would fit.

Thy mother, infamous a bawd as she,

Hath doubtless tutor’d thee to mark her work.

A brothel often sees its daughters born

Thus prostitute themselves when come of age.

So too art thou, the daughters of that whore

And now be prov’d as willing for that task.

Ser Raynald, fix a tent with sheet and bed

And bind their hands, forbidding some escape.

Then bid the knights and common men alike

To have them as they please, a penny paid Which added sum be granted to the king - 

A proper tax for traitors to his cause.

**BYREN FLOWERS**

A fitting task, my lord, that we should show

What fate befalls them who reject our cause.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Yet what of Agnes, ser, the Blackwood maid?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A fairer price be on her maidenhead.

Let lords and knights, as in our train, make bid

And, once the victor has secur’d his prize

The selfsame treatment as her cousins hence.

**BYREN FLOWERS**

My purse is small, though hers may be the same.

Say, Redtusk, shall you give a penny hence?

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Keep tongue in check. Thy jests are nothing meet.

Hath Daemon been accustom’d to this scheme?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Our king has pressing matters far beyond

What fate befalls a traitor’s daughter, ser.

**RAYNALD CRAKEHALL**

Yet nothing chivalrous is here prescrib’d.

What ill shall fall, if it is known the more

That we are but some brigands in the field

With no more honor than an ironborn

Who plucks a maid for pleasure at his whim?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

No Dalton have we play’d, but justly prov’d.

Is it not just, that when a man rejects

His rightful king, and raises arms as such

The loyal levies bring their swords to him?

No less so is it true that those who choose

To stand beside a traitor are condemn’d

As he the traitor is. These maids espied

Clung fast to Raventree, though might have fled

To Daemon’s camp, and found an honor’d fate.

All knees must bend, and if they first refuse

A harsher treatment will then make them choose.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	12. Act III Scene iii

_ In the Red Keep, King’s Landing _ .

[ _ Enter _ THE KING, BRYNDEN RIVERS,  _ and  _ MAEKAR TARGARYEN]

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Your Grace, you summon’d me unto your court?

**THE KING**

Inform us how opinion rules today.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

The capital belongs to you, Your Grace,

And not a breath of treason there is found.

**THE KING**

Yet ev’ry day new heads hath grac’d our walls.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

And silent as I hope, lest Whispers be.

**THE KING**

Is that a jest? How many have been slain?

Thou names this city mine, yet finds instead

A score of men a day who show it not.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Consider not, Your Grace, the number there

As though thou were a miser counting coins.

No man has died who has not traitor prov’d.

**THE KING**

And slipp’d into their minds, to know them so?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

No traitor is by his appearance known

Yet in his acts reveals his faithless heart.

If thou were in my place, thou would observe

How many yet remain, who faithful seem

Yet hide the ready blade against your line.

**THE KING**

Thou keeps the place which I appointed thee;

Thy senses should be ours, and mind as well.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Lord father, might I speak a word to this?

**THE KING**

Speak, Maekar; thou art just, as I well know.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

The ancient Dornish war, as in our time,

DId foster murderous minds and treason’d hearts.

The Black Dread could not stay the hand of them

Who would have slain the king. Is it not so

That they deserv’d to die, as fits the law?

Then how not so Ser Daemon’s likely friends

Who would wish equal death upon Your Grace?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Aye, wisely spake, my prince, for doubtless held

Within their minds that fatal policy. 

 

**THE KING**

 

We are no tyrant over them we rule;

Our father gave sufficient measure there.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

In times of crisis, even tyrants rule

And while in peaceful days those kings are loath’d

A weak hand here must even more be so.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Forget not, Father, how that Aegon’s son

Refus’d to stir himself, while through his realm

Ran rebels, traitors, ev’ry sort of knave.

Prince Maegor and Lord Orys slew those men

And were much prais’d, while Aenys was bemoan’d.

**BRYNDEN RIVER**

What wit, my learned prince! Which much applies

To this, our current conflict and our strife.

Thy son has all the right of it, my king.

**THE KING**

Thou, Maekar, are a learned prince, and true

Perhaps these men were Daemon’s; even so

It strikes us false to slay them as is done.

A man’s beliefs have not been proven false

If he is made to lack a tongue or head.

Yet rather it is shown how much his speech

Is fear’d by those who had these parts remov’d.

Will men who view the trophies on our gates

Acknowledge Daemon’s calumny to us?

Have we been shown the font of justice then

Or hath injustice stain’d our hands with blood?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

No war has ever bloodless been, Your Grace.

Prince Baelor leads our host without these walls

And I am charg’d to fight our foes within.

**THE KING**

Yet Baelor is the glass of knightly art

While I am told thou dost not keep the law.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

The law condemns a traitor, does it not?

**THE KING**

A traitor tried and prov’d, yet it is told

That thou gives trial none to them accus’d

Yet slays them for their all-suspected crime.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

E’en traitors claim the right to trials, ser.

These accusations bring thee naught but shame

Or hath the king my father spoken false?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

It is, my prince, as even thou hath said.

The law hath e’er prescrib’d a traitor’s death. 

Would Baelor spare a man upon the field 

Who rais'd a blade against his royal self?

How more should I allow the treason’d wound

To fester for the want of proper course?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

[ _ aside _ ]

Their tongues proclaim my brother’s virtues true.

Oh, were he here, and I might do the same!

Prince Baelor knows the law, as well as I

Yet when he speaks, so pleasant is his tongue,

So upright is his form that ev’ry ear

Is bent to him. No less skill’d in his words 

Than in his arms, for ev’ry man then takes 

His arguments for theirs, though foes had been. 

Some clever outcome would he here ordain

While I could take the field, as I am fit.

Far better that I hold a mace in hand 

And let that prince play counselor at court. 

[ _ to _ THE KING]

Your Grace, I shall not countenance the breach 

Of law which has been charg’d, though I maintain 

A traitor’s life is forfeit from the first. 

**THE KING**

Thou, Maekar, are both learned and now wise

For thou hath seen the bitter draught of rule 

And not been blinded by the glint of crowns. 

Lord Rivers, any man thou former bound

Must henceforth gain a trial.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Thy command

Shall rule as thou hath ordered it, Your Grace.

Yet as thy counselor, I prophesy

No good shall spring of it, but wickedness.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

No ear has law for counsel such as that

Which thou ordain’d, how wicked they might be.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Then pray thee, prince, the law shall rule today

And not the lawless storm which rushes hence.

No law hath Daemon follow’d in his work

And none if he should best our noble host.

Recall Lord Wylde, of thy histories,

Whose law was just, and ever prov’d his death.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

And pray thee, ser, thou are not like condemn’d

If lawless Daemon meets a traitor’s end.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	13. Act III Scene iv

_ Harroway, in the Riverlands _

[ _ Enter  _ MANFRYD LOTHSTON, EMMON FREY _ , and others _ ]

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Has Bittersteel arriv’d?

**EMMON FREY**

I do not know.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

He promis’d me some crossbows out of Myr.

**EMMON FREY**

I do recall, my lord, and swords to match.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Yea, bastard now is prov’d. No trueborn man

Would leave a Lord of Harrenhal to wait

As nameday bare, expos’d to ev’ry blade.

Am I not master of a royal seat

The greatest in the realm? Is it not so?

**EMMON FREY**

My lord has spoken true; thy fearsome bat

Is found and honor’d round these ancient hills.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Then where has he escap’d?

**EMMON FREY**

I know it not.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Leave no doubt in thy mind; he claims my place

Though Daemon promis’d me the Trident, ser.

These bastards band together, seizing seats

Which rightfully belong to highborn lords.

**EMMON FREY**

His bastard name bespeaks his true intent.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Keep silent, ser; I need no bird at ear.

Tis sorrowful enough to mix the blood

Of upjumped tollmen and my noble line.

**EMMON FREY**

The Twins are my inheritance, my lord.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

And Lady Jeyne thy consort in that time, 

A poorer fate for her who could be queen.

Her namesake was beloved of a king

And might his spouse have been. The Lothston blood

Could not be more exalted in our lands.

Yet Tully, prideful trout, rejected her

And thought himself the master of the bat.

Fie! He shall see, when Daemon wins his crown

And must instead pay homage at my seat.

**EMMON FREY**

House Frey awaits the day, my father lord.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

I did not sire thee; address instead

Thy miser father with that style, ser.

**EMMON FREY**

My lord, if Bittersteel attends us not

How can we stand against the Valemen’s host?

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

King Harren’s castle never fell to siege

Nor any charge but that of Aegon’s beast.

Still rather would I not therein retreat

Without some hope of rescue from the south.

**EMMON FREY**

Then sad do I report it, good my lord,

That Yronwood, our fiercest Dornish friend

Is much distracted with the Martell spears

And has no company that he might send

That we could be deliver’d. In the Reach

Lord Jon remains ensconc’d within his seat

And likewise Oakheart, lending none of help.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Shall we alone stand loyal to our king?

**EMMON FREY**

Mayhaps, my lord, yet if we thus remain

We shall be butcher’d by Lord Arryn’s swords.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Dost thou suggest some treachery, son Frey?

**EMMON FREY**

My lord knows well the honor of House Frey

Yet when a man his own destruction sees

Is it not wisdom to preserve himself?

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Lord Arryn may not venture to our camp

Preferring Gulltown’s ships, and in that case

We shall yet be both loyal and preserv’d.

**EMMON FREY**

Mayhaps, yet I have presently espied

Some banners come aflutter’d to our camp

And far behind, a mighty host for them.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

What banners, ser? A fool's report has made.

**EMMON FREY**

No dragons, red or black, as would might lead.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Prince Baelor must be elsewhere occupied

And all the Seven thank that it is so.

**EMMON FREY**

Ah! Father, now the leading lord's emerg'd -

The moon and falcon borne aloft ahead.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Lord Donnel, thus arriv’d? 

**EMMON FREY**

And flying round

The sigils of his vassals, yet not all.

The lord of bronze declar'd our Daemon king

As well as Grafton, yet I view them not.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Then doubtless he has spied us equal fair

And noted Daemon's banner in our ranks.

**EMMON FREY**

Lord Arryn is an honorable man.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

And we are traitors, or as he esteems.

No man is bound to spare a traitor, ser

However high in honor he is held.

**EMMON FREY**

Thou art the final judge as to our act.

Shall I prepare for battle then, my lord?

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Against that host? Are you the Fool Frey too

Or only his descendant? Leave me, ser.

We'll raise the white of truce, as he must do

For even traitors earn the right to speak.

**EMMON FREY**

As you command.

[EMMON FREY  _ exits _ .  _ Enter _ DONNEL ARRYN  _ and attendants _ ]

**DONNEL ARRYN**

My lord of Lothston.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Arryn, likewise met.

**DONNEL ARRYN**

Thou kept faith with the Bastard.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Falcons’ eyes

Are oft considered excellent, my lord.

**DONNEL ARRYN**

If thou would jest, I pray thou might as well

Allow us pass, and join the rightful king.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

That word could well enflame some several hearts.

**DONNEL ARRYN**

And yet thou knoweth well how in his time

King Aegon sired many in our realm

And though some folly gave them equal birth

No seed of his had any royal right.

Thy Daemon hath no peer in course of arms

Yet he is no true king, thou would admit.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Aye, yet some lords acclaim’d him to the same.

**DONNEL ARRYN**

Tis said that any knight may raise a man

Unto that likewise honor; yet the crown

Cannot be thusly pass’d from man to man.

A name makes not a king, nor crown of gold

But rather law of birth, which he has none,

And duty, which he plainly fail’d with thee

By leaving thee alone to face my men.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Still, good my lord, I swore a holy vow.

Before the king himself I went to knee

And pledg’d the worth of Harrenhal to him.

**DONNEL ARRYN**

Yea, when he fails, that vow shall mark thy death.

The history of Harrenhal is such

That diverse Houses hath been nam’d its lords

Upon a royal whim. The flaming skulls,

The towers, and the Trident all hath died

And each time been replac’d by other lines.

Apologies shall never move the king

When Daemon’s head adorns a royal pike.

Nor binding is the oath has thou hath pledg’d

Since Daemon is a prince but falsely claim’d.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Yet how not scorn’d, if oaths are known to break?

**DONNEL ARRYN**

Swear now thy fealty to Daeron’s cause

And I shall vow to be thine advocate

Before the king. If I, with honor known,

Take up thy cause, who could but do the same?

Thou cannot stand before my host, my lord,

And rather would I not see thee destroy’d

If thine intentions were but wrongly place’d.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Thou would make written what thou said of me?

**DONNEL ARRYN**

If it would please my lord, then shall it be.

**MANFRYD LOTHSTON**

Then bring your seals, and I shall mine present

And you will know me as King Daeron’s man.

Let bastards never claim the royal seat

But victory our just endeavor greet.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	14. Act IV Scene i

_ At the docks, King’s Landing _

[ _ Enter  _ BAELOR TARGARYEN  _ and  _ MAEKAR TARGARYEN]

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Hath thou provision well enow?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Ah, coz,

No man could better organize a troop

Than thou hast done. See, I am well.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Such trials as prescrib’d for thee demand

That thou be well prepar’d.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

What, trials, I? 

Nay, brother, unto thee our father gave

The harder part, as proves thy worth to him.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

How spake it so?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Thou takes the royal step

Observing my departure from our seat.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Our royal sire has not two days slept

Consum’d instead by thoughts of war. 

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Someday

Shall men address thee as ‘the Dutiful’.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

When call’d, all men must duty well perform 

And princes even more, for we art giv’n

The station which no others may enjoy. 

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Does thou then speed me on?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

I wish it not

To lose thee in the south, when here remains

The more unsettl’d.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Thou should nothing fear.

What seek I but the care of Dornish friends 

Who hath repell’d their foes of Yronwood?

Will Martell, Dayne, and Toland not rejoice

To greet me in their equal countenance?

My father of Blackhaven bids alike

No less so Lord Baratheon awaits.

So much have I the pleasanter of tasks. 

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Such festal duties would not pleasant seem. 

Will they not doubtless ask of thee

Three score of favors for their loyalty? 

No flatter’d words they’ll spare, or lines of praise

That they might win some boons of princely sort. 

Or else shall each one think to counsel thee

Imagining himself as Oakenfist

And thus presenting thee a thousand schemes 

By which thou might engage Ser Daemon’s host. 

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

What, brother? So ill-humor’d?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Rather more

Aware we stand upon a precipice. 

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Twas never yours to couch your thoughts in verse.

Speak freely. I would have your counsel now.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

As though a heathen idol from the east

This Daemon sees a thousand bended knees

Before him. Half the realm now calls him king.

A dragon, curl’d around the lower realms,

With snapping jaws now looks to swallow him

Our royal father in our native place

And here we stand, a last resisting part.

If we should fall - why, brother, how should fare

Our liege? Think ye his life would be secure?

Nay, who can claim a crown when yet doth live

A brow anointed? High above our keep

Shall rest our father’s head, and in his seat

That bastard shall be king and thus acclaim’d.

Upon our shoulders rests this heavy fate, 

To halt the raging beast, to save our realm.

Thou knows me, brother; never have I shied

From duty when upon me it is press’d.

Our cause is just, and drill’d are we in arms

And to its final drop I’ll shed my blood.

Yet I am not the Dreamer, to foretell

That House Targaryen shall yet survive.

Ill-humor’d? Yea; a fatal shadow cast

Remaining til the morrow hath but pass’d.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Thou spake it true, and for thy candid tongue

A king might wisely name thee as his Hand.

Would I procure the minds of all our lords

None would such honest counsel offer me.

The Father favors those whose cause is just

And yet Lord Penrose fell, and Lannister.

No feeble bastard he, for we did note

How well he fought, in yard and melee both.

His host, in combat tried, shall make us bleed

And only may we pray to keep our flesh

Enough to deal his force the fatal blow.

Yet I confess that thou hast made me glad.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

What, I for thee?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

No better man to have;

In feat of arms thou well exceeds my skill

Nor man more steadfast in his camp or ours.

The king our father has no better guard 

To stand against the press of Daemon’s sword.

Young thou might be, but young was Robar Royce

And was he not the King of all the Vale? 

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

A poor glass, brother, Robar perishing.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Then let us make a lesson of the man

And yet improve, as children in their work.

'Twas Arryn’s allies who won him his crown 

Beneath the shadow of the Giant’s Lance.

Then likewise we must win these lords to us

That Daemon should not find in truth a crown. 

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	15. Act IV Scene ii

_ In the Blackfyre camp _

[ _ Enter _ DAEMON BLACKFYRE  _ and  _ AEGON BLACKFYRE]

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

Lord father, shall I fight upon the dawn?

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Thou shalt play squire to me on the field.

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

A squire I have played these passing moons

Yet gladder would I take up arms for thee.

Grant me the boon of spurs.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

And thou a boy!

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

No younger, sire, than thou likewise were

When knelt before that Aegon lately King.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Yea, after turns of practice in the yard. 

Before the king had tapp’d me with our sword

I felt a hundred blows far harder still. 

Ser Quentyn did not spare the blunted blade 

Nor Baelor leave my skin unblemished. 

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

Ser Aegor has instructed me, my lord

And yesternight gave me a riding course. 

I couch a lance as well as any man.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Thy cousin Breakspear was not lightly nam’d;

I pray thee not to face him in such sport.

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

My falser coz, and dead by evening hence;

As once Lord Orys slew King Argilac

Wilt thou slay Baelor and his wicked friends.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Thine aspect does not meet a knightly sort.

More woeful thou should be, that we must face

A noble adversary in this work.

Prince Baelor was my brother in the yard.

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

A brother who betray’d his kin and king.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

And say, when thou art king, thou must needs face 

Thy brother Aemon in some dreadful war.

Would thou be more the eager for the charge? 

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

Prince Aemon would not break such loyalty. 

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Did I suspect to find myself the same? 

Son, take our House’s lineage at hand;

Swing, if thou can, and on its end believe 

Thy brother Aemon, of thy very blood. 

Now say if thou art eager for the same. 

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

Tis weighty, sire.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Much the worth for weight;

No Prince should lightly speak of arms and blood

When noble men and true must take the field.

Forget not Cargyll’s twins, who in their course

Opposing sides declar’d. Did they not weep

To slay each other, though both thought it just?

Think not that we would stay our tears when Baelor fell

Or Maekar, though our cause be all the right?

**AEGON BLACKFYRE**

By Warrior and Seven all I swear

To die ere I or Aemon fail thy cause.

Yet, sire, cousin Aegor bids your leave.

[ _ Enter _ AEGOR RIVERS]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What eyes hast thou, like burning amethysts!

Not since that day, when we the castle fled

Have I observ’d such passion. Brother, speak.

**AEGOR RIVERS** **  
**  
Your Grace, I dread to tell, yet it is so:

Ser Quentyn Ball was slain this evening past.  
  
**DAEMON BLACKFYRE** **  
**  
What, brother? Thou art not the jesting kind.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

In bitter news as such I do not jest

Yet tell it so: our noble Ball is dead.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**   


Ser Quentyn! Seven save us with his loss!

Pray, ser, how did he fall? Was he beset

On ev'ry side with halberd, sword, and axe?

For surely would a score of men be call'd

To best a man of his ability.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Nay, as I have report, he quiet fell

Not in the skirmish set, or by a blade.

Alone Ser Quentyn rode, and by a stream

Too meek to earn a name upon a map

Our noble knight dismounted. Gripp'd by thirst

He knelt beside its banks, and cool'd his tongue.

Tis said his courser then did try the same

As he arose. The dying day's last light

Had surely blinded him, for as he stood

An archer of our falseborn brother's troops

Did loose his fatal shaft - a keener mark

Was never made by hunters in the course.

Yet while a hound might turn its prey to gore

Ser Quentyn could not less a victim seem.

His neck, expos'd, show'd but the smallest stream

Of blood, while elsewise he appear'd

As no more pain'd than in an easy sleep.

Yet in that instant bold Ser Quentyn died.

Doubt not, Your Grace, that ill-born man without

Arrang'd his death, that we might be condemn'd.

How often did he loose his heathen bow

At targets in the yard? Does he not boast

A company of archers at his call?

He knew the place Ser Quentyn held with thee

Yet wicked in his heart, took some delight

In felling him who kept thy constant guard.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Nay, brother, let us not blame sorcery

Where simple reason fits. A knightly prize

Ser Quentyn doubtless seem'd to lowly men.

Yea, e'en now I doubt that archer's mind

Encompasses the knight of eventide

Except that he my standard ever bore.

Thou nam'd Ser Quentyn bold; the epithet

Befits the man so faithful in our work.

The glass of chivalry he ever prov'd

And father to me in the sport of arms

Nor less my tutor in my courtesies. 

No kin to me, yet in fidelity

This knight exceeded brothers thusly born.

By his instruction did I earn the blade

Whose name anoints our cause. Oh, worthy knight

Thou first fell in the final victory

Nor shall thy death tomorrow's battle close.

The mighty hosts array'd did beg thy blood

Yet none shall stain these grasses on the dawn.

If thou now sits beside the Warrior,

As I envision so, then bless our arms

And grant us strength and courage on the field.

Ser Aegor, was Ser Quentyn thence retriev'd?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

His body rests within our camp, Your Grace,

As yet untouch'd by stranger ministers.

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Thus let his form remain; we grant that knight

A death reserv'd for dragonlords alone.

Command a pyre built, then summon there

Our host withal, and place upon its peak

Bold Quentyn Ball. Ourselves we shall provide

The all-consuming spark, to honor him.

Son Aegon, thou and Aemon join our coz

To learn the forms of thine inheritance.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

It shall be done by thy command, Your Grace.

[AEGOR RIVERS _and_ AEGON BLACKFYRE  _ exit _ ]

**DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

What fatal error here - to see that man

So fallen while I lack my father’s seat? 

How could he fall, when Daeron yet draws breath?

How dead, when Daeron’s sons prepare their arms? 

My ancient mother Daenys prophesied

The Doom, yet I had not her power here.

More I foresaw that knight, in paler cloak,

By single purpose of his duty driv’n.

Yet now he gains a shroud of brilliant flame 

To speed him to the Seven’s paradise.

Oh! Bitter is the cup of victory 

Now press’d unto our lips! Did this we dream

When he first urg’d us to the royal place? 

Shall we observe success upon the dawn 

When he, our valiant Ball, rides not with us? 

What future now awaits us by this trick

So alter’d from the vision we prefer’d?

Who now could think his fortune much assur’d

When knights of noble line and puissant hand are slain? 

Alone can this be sure: what pyre burns 

Shall like be met before the morrow turns.

[ _ Exits _ ]


	16. Act IV Scene iii

_ The Weeping Ridge, The Redgrass Field _

[ _ Enter  _ BRYNDEN RIVERS, ALYN BLACKWOOD,  _ and others of the Raven’s Teeth _ ]

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A pleasant place, our present vantage, ser.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Keep mindful, coz.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Yea, I have eyes to spy

As round us rage the tides of war and death.

Yet we, like swimmers cast from out our barque

Now rest upon this lonely isle here.

Wherefore not pleasant, ser? Might you prefer

The waves of sword and mace which lap our heels?

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

As Rivers justly nam’d, for I observe

Thy tongue adopts the form of water’d shores.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Would that we fought along the Trident’s banks -

Its rushing tides could swallow all our foes

While we sent flying shafts to finish them. 

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Yet more so fatal would that effort prove

To all the banners quarreling below. 

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

If some should fall as such, then be thou pleas’d

Thou finds a pretty perch to flee the flood

And more the pity for those banners, ser.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

The greater pity for our bows above.

So eagerly the battle rages on

Our arrows cannot find their perfect marks

Without some fear of piercing them we love.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Not so, good coz, for who shall sing of us

If e’en such fatal error were applied?

Of knights and heroes are the lyrics writ

Both in their victories and sadder ends.

Yet what bard pens a line in archer’s praise?

Who trac’d the fate of battles to our hand?

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Give more the merit, ser; thou art a knight.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

With all the upright arts as those so dubb’d.

See, cousin, where the worth of knighthood falls

As Daemon and his foe take up their arms.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

And whose unhappy fate has thou foreseen?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

No second sight, but plainly fix thy gaze:

Can thou espy the cloak of deathly hue

Which snaps and flies to match its master’s steps?

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

A Kingsguard knight, yet thou art courtly train’d.

Say which of them be given to the task.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A fond familiar sight, the raven there

Which clutches at the heart atop his helm.

Tis Ser Gwayne, of noble Corbray born.

No fiercer knight now serves the royal blood.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

E’en we on Trident’s banks know well the name

And not less so for what he bears as blade,

His Lady Forlorn, wrest from dragon’s flame.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Yet I suspect he never thought to face

Another dragon in combatant hour.

Tis said that when the dragonlords did reign

They fear’d no combat save their very sort

Nor any hazard faced a dragon ag’d

But another of his kind in bloody dance.

Just so that lady fears the bastard king

As selfsame of Valyria are sprung.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Good coz, could Corbray gain the victory?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

The title of his blade must match his heart.

In ancient days, while I in practice nock’d

My bow, I watch’d the mocking battle-play.

Prince Baelor held his blade with careful grace

While brutish Maekar us’d the morningstar

To beat his foes, yet neither could defeat

That Daemon in the yard. Nay, he is doom’d.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Can thou have little faith? See how he springs

As though the lightest spirit in his mail.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A saucy lady, she, who dares but kiss

Yet seeks no more embrace from Aegon’s sword.

Still, voltes tire even sprightly sorts.

**ALYN BRACKWOOD**

Art thou so faithless, coz? He may prevail.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Should he deliver Daemon’s fatal blow

A thousand dragons I shall gift to thee

Though Daeron’s visage gives them little worth.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Thou surely jests, for if our Corbray falls

Then Daemon gains the day and thence our heads.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Come, gloomy coz, fall not in such despair.

Tis long enough from field to royal hall.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

What game of words is this?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Ah, noble ser

Thine ancient blood boasts northern honesty

And thus demands. Aye, let me tell it plain:

The Stranger waits for Daemon where he stands.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Yet even now his darker standards surge

And loyal ranks succumb to rebel hosts. 

The stars of Templeton have set in night

While Waynwood lies as broken as his wheel.

The salmon and the trout, once leaping proud,

Are caught by foxes, lions, even kin

Who likewise swim the Trident’s swifter streams.

See! stalwart Hayford falls, the King’s own Hand. 

Does thou proclaim this day a victory?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Those fallen care but little how we fare.

Then why shed tears for them? We are alive

And shall be on the morrow.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Thou art sure

When all appearances would have thee false.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Has Ser Gwayne yet felt the dragon’s claw?

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Struck dead, or near enow; yet - ah! He kneels!

His foe, with helm discarded, tends to him.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

That sword once drank the blood of Toland’s fool

Yet now a greater fool bears it himself.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

The knight delays his glory for his foe

To lend him aid whom he might elsewise slay

And thou proclaims him fool?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A very fool.

No dragon scans above to find his death

As once Prince Aemond prov’d.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Thy bow is nock’d;

Are we to rain his death upon him here?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

In due course, coz, yet first we mark

His heir and squire Aegon, by his side.

The twins are much alike, I must admit

Yet Aegon wears his father’s armor’d wings

Made smaller for his frame. 

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

What! art thou mad?

That Aegon is a child, gently born

And blameless for his sire’s stratagems.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

The hatchling cannot set but straw alight

Yet in its hour topples kingly seats. 

Should we expect this Aegon, thusly spar’d,

To kneel in gratitude? Or might we then 

Conceive a newer war, now vengeance nam’d 

For him whom on this field is justly slain?

Let not one spark of Blackfyre still breathe

Else we had never snuff’d the flame at all

And death today begets a line anew. 

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Cut branches from the living vine now dead?

Then play the woodsman at our fathers’ tree

Which yet remains, though slain by Bracken hands.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

The weirwood harms us not, but yet preserves 

Our ancient rites and gods. Ser, keep thy sense. 

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Tis not my sense I fear but thine, my lord. 

What law would guard us in this bloody act? 

Dread murderers would be, and they thy kin -

A double curse upon thy line fore’er.

Shall men then call thee Maegor come again,

Another Aegon slain to fit thy whim?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Good coz, if in some years that Aegon rose

To threaten Daeron’s crown, would it be just

To bend thy bow? Say why not so anon.

He comes in mail, mayhaps already dubb’d

As once his sire were at tender age,

Upon a field of war, with blade in fist. 

Today condemn’d, our morrow shall see peace

With men not born escaping bloody fates.

Three dead, a thousand more may gain reprieve.

What curse shall fall, let rest upon my head

But let my bow not drop ere I have struck. 

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

[ _ aside _ ]

Another bastard born of Raventree

Once drew his bow with skill reported wide

Which Brynden now may match. Red Robb was nam’d

Though black his cause - ah! Rather would I stand

And soldier by his side, than keep this place.

For though my cousin flies the dragon red

His heart in chivalry is blacker still. 

Is this the champion of Daeron’s cause,

This thrice-dread soul? What honor here is found?

See how Ser Daemon cradles to his breast

His son, the proud shaft plung’d into his neck! 

His countenance has dropp’d all haughty pride

Which elsewise might inspire loyal men 

To greet his heir’s demise with much delight. 

As once the dragon Sunfyre repos’d 

Still living, yet depriv’d of airy feats

So now Ser Daemon shall not rise to move

Though death awaits the man in battle still. 

See! Now the death-borne arrows pierce his scales

With blows alike to Hewer’s. Only they

Could loose the grip he held upon his son

As now he is to supplication mov’d.

Come, Stranger, bear this likewise son away

To find in death a peace unknown in life.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Hast thou a salty eye? Proclaim instead

The joyous victory of Daeron’s cause. 

No more shall knights anointed fall this day

As we complete this day’s determin’d work.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

Hast thou not made an end? 

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Not while he lives

The younger twin. Why, see him struggle, coz!

The blade near equal to his very height

He would yet wield, as much his sire did.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

By all the gods, I beg thee, make him not

Another sacrifice, his body hung 

In bloody testament. Give vows to him 

Thus binding to the Seven’s care.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Nay, ser.

Alive, he might then tempt the Bastard’s friends

To loose his chains, and raise him up as king.

A final volley, and his fate is mark’d.

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

And what of they, the five who yet remain? 

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

When all have seen the folly of the cause?

Few men shall spur to crown young Daemon then.

[ _ Enter  _ AEGOR RIVERS]

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Hold, villain!

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Falser brother! Wherefore seen?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou names him dead whom I shall never fail.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Observe his neck, the arrow pierced through.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou murderer! All Seven do thee charge

With murder foul!

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

They hold no court for me.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

My blade hath all the judgment thou could wish.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Nay, more of proof that thou were less preferr’d.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Discard that savage bow and meet my sword

That I may stain these grasses with thy blood.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Thy knife shall chip and shatter on my blade.

[ _ They fight.  _ AEGOR RIVERS  _ gouges out  _ BRYNDEN RIVERS’  _ eye. _ ]

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Boast now of visions, wicked sorcerer?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Mine eye! And I am nam’d the savage man!

**AEGOR RIVERS**

I tell thee true, thou shalt not see again

The sons of Daemon coming for his throne

Although thy life might spy to it the same.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

And thee I curse, thou shalt not draw again

The blood of dragons, bastardborn or true,

Nor ever seat a one of them as king.

[ _ They exit, fighting _ ]

**ALYN BLACKWOOD**

What double curse be laid upon the sons

Of Aegon, and these lines be likewise damn’d!

Ser Aegor took for nurse the Bracken hate

Which Blackwood patience hath for complement

And in the two, the dragon’s vice the same. 

Shall we not see ambition here conceiv’d

Give birth to grievous years of vengeful war

So long as each the other apprehends?

King Daeron’s line shall never peaceful reign

While Aegon’s bitter brothers yet remain. 

[ _Exits_ ]   
  



	17. Act IV Scene iv

_ Upon the Redgrass Field _

[ _ Enter  _ HARWOOD GRANDISON, ARLAN MORRIGEN,  _ and others _ ]

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Where is the prince?

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Shall he not come

When all the company fits his design?

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Can one so bound in youth arrange it well?

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Thou lives too long, and takes too close a guide

The dormant lion resting on thy badge.

How young, when in thy youth thou did acclaim

A prince whose spurs had seen no lengthy wear?

Dost thou not know in what academy

Our Maekar learn’d his arms? Did he not share

The yard with Baelor, prince of mighty fame

And Daemon, black in deed but bright in skill?

Had he not Kingsguard knights to tutor him?

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Thou speaks him well, yet never have I seen

The prince emerg’d from out his brooding place.

A worthy lord at Summerhall is he.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

No answer there. Our prince hath not the charm

Of Baelor, to win faith by sweeter words.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Had we the Prince of Dragonstone beside

I think we might have heard his speech as such

And thereby drawn some strength in dreaded hour.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

What, dreaded now?

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Thou too hast eyes;

The lines before us break for traitorous hosts.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

My noble lord of Grandison, keep faith;

Our cause is just, our swords and hearts prepar’d.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

A helm may blind, yet I shall not ignore

The truth which races hence. Our fate draws near.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Thou spake it more than known. Here comes the prince.

[ _ Enter  _ MAEKAR TARGARYEN]

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

My lords.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

My prince, this hour begs thy mace.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Aye, better mace than words for me to wield

Yet while thou gather here, I’ll tell thee true.

Across that field are men who wish thee dead

Though years not ancient past would call them friends.

Behind thee stands the city of the king

Wherein resides His Grace, our royal liege.

Thou see it plain enow, how hence collapse

The lofty lords in which thou plac’d some trust - 

Our noble Arryn, Hayford late our Hand.

If thou should fall, then what should stay the sword

Of him who claims the seat of dragonkings?

On thee then it is plac’d, this heavy task

That thou should stand, a stalwart shield for him.

It is thy duty, sers, and to that work

We have all pledg’d our lives, mine as with thine.

Tis easy, when the cups run full and sweet

To drink His Grace long life. Yet on this day

Thou hath a bitter portion, fatal lac’d.

Let any man who swallows it proclaim

That he alone was loyal to his king

Alone deserving of the royal laud.

Then stand with me, let not your duty fail:

In firmer heart our king shall yet prevail.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Hail, Maekar! See the traitor’s hosts arrive!

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Draw blades, my lords, and move no farther on.

[ _ Enter Blackfyre forces _ .  _ They fight _ .]

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

My prince, can we endure this onslaught still?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Endure it, ser, til lastly thou art drain’d.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Hark, does thou spot the banners on the air?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Report it.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

Art thou friend or foe come hence?

Their distance hides allegiance, yet I see

A dragon on the banners - yea, the prince!

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Tis Baelor, then?

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

And much attended thence - 

The lightning of Dondarrion there strikes

With Selmy’s harvest swaying in the breeze

And Swann’s combatant fowl together join’d.

Too art there Dornishmen - the Martell sun,

The Toland dragon and the dawning star.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Praise Seven! Our salvation is at hand!

[ _ Enter  _ BAELOR TARGARYEN  _ and others. They fight _ .  _ Blackfyre men exit _ .]

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

I much commend thee, brother. Thou did well

To pierce our foe before our likewise charge.

If thou had not so held, we should have found

A waiting nest of adders for our march.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Our royal sire bid me hold the line.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

No other man could do as thou hath done

Embracing duty as one so belov’d.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

My prince, thou saw the host as we had not.

I pray thee, what report can thou provide?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Good Harwood, lords alike, Ser Daemon falls

While much are scatter’d they who bore his flag.

Lord Shawney courted death, as I had heard

And Sunderland lays with his Sistermen

While Peake and Strickland fled like furied ghosts.

Ser Aegor had in combat drawn the eye

Of Brynden Rivers, yet had not his life.

**ARLAN MORRIGEN**

And where that traitor now?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

As was describ’d

Ser Aegor now seeks refuge in the east.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Then victory belongs to us this day.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Yet not those souls who first have perish’d here.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Prince Maekar hath it right. Forget it not

That we who live endure like debtors here

Without a hope of recompense to them

The dead upon this field. Their blood so shed

Hath consecrated it beyond this war

That men shall come and mourn forever more.

**HARWOOD GRANDISON**

Shall silent sisters bring their bodies hence?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

In so great count? Nay, let them lie

Where’er the Stranger thus ordain’d it so.

No marker shall profess what pass’d this day

But let live in the minds of them who fought

That somber memory so long endur’d.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

We were among those dead, if thou had but

Delay’d some hours in thy saving charge.

Thy host and mine shall ever thee recall.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Nay, we had come to naught upon that field

If thou, my brother Maekar, had not been

The anvil where such hammer might be struck.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

What, brother? Thou would praise me in this day?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Remember, Maekar, sainted Oakenfist

Who, though a stripling, broke his battle’d host

With ships as much his cousin did with men.

Thou were as he an oaken shield this day.

Although a hundred blows did fall like rain

I saw thee stand, the bravest of our men

Who took the field defending our lord king.

It is thus proper thou should gain the laud.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

I thank thee, brother. Thou art true a prince.

Yet what of Daemon, and his sons like dead?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Our sire’s sire nam’d him as we are

And for his fault, he never lack’d in heart

The chivalry Ser Quentyn taught us all.

Should he not gain what fate is thence prescrib’d?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

A pyre on the field? What justice there?

Thou honors him who would have drawn our blood.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Hath thou some doubt he would have serv’d the same

If he had gain’d the victory this day?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Yet as he died, he perish’d in the work

Of traitors, and should meet no honor here. 

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Ah, Maekar, thou art learned of the law.

Yet as the Father counsels justly course

So Mother pleads for mercy to the same.

Are we that bloody Belthasar, to boast

The skins of foes turn’d to our dwelling place?

Thou call’d us princes, and thyself did note

What burdens might accompany that state.

Is this not one - to act in kinder mind

E’en when these men had sought our very deaths?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Thou art the Prince of Dragonstone, and here

Our royal father’s power incarnate.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Lord Arlan, see the pyre thus arrang’d

For Daemon and his sons. As dragons born

So dragons in their death. Let none abuse

The bodies, for our word shall have their heads.

Then gather all the company around

To watch while we ourselves perform the rites

Commending them in spirit to our gods.

His namesake might be sunk beneath the mud

Yet he shall have the fire of our blood.

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	18. Act V Scene i

_ Sunhouse, in the Reach _

[ _ Enter  _ AEGOR RIVERS, YOUNG DAEMON BLACKFYRE,  _ and others _ ]

**YOUNG DAEMON BLACKFYRE**

Ser uncle, do we leave our native shores?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou guess’d aright. Thou must bid them farewell. 

**YOUNG DAEMON **BLACKFYRE****

Whence do we fly?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thy mother’s birthing place.

**YOUNG DAEMON **BLACKFYRE****

Yet I observe no chains. Are we not slaves?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

What slave, when thou were born of archon’s blood?

**YOUNG DAEMON **BLACKFYRE****

Ser, thou inform’d me of my father’s death

And though of fewer years, I might conclude

He did not perish in our victory.

Is it not custom in the eastern states

That victors bind their captur’d foes as slaves?

No less so am I taught that ironmen

Name thralls who art preserv’d on sundry raids.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Keep thou at peace: the Archon’s halls

Are open to his kin. In gentle state

Thou shalt live as befits a royal prince.

**YOUNG DAEMON **BLACKFYRE****

Can one so live, when one a kingdom lacks?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Lord Royce survives, though Arryn masters him.

Lord Yronwood still rules, though once a king.

Art thou not more provision’d than these men

As thou art of the blood and name of him

Whom we hath sworn? Think ye the lords

Who fought beside thy sire on the field

Would yet forget their duty to his son?

Thy father did not always keep a crown

Yet liv’d some years as but a bastard kin

Whose lineage his sire would not name.

If he endur’d, then why should not Your Grace

Endure a like exile from thy right?

Ask not then how a prince as thee should live.

Keep rather in thy mind thy duty bound

As rightful heir of Daemon late the King.

Give unto all such right appearances

That none should doubt thee for thy father’s son.

Exceed all men in wit and martial sport

That none should fail acclaim at our return.

In all remember what thou has for aim

And when our hour comes, then press thy claim.

[ _ Enter _ MARQ CUY, ROBB REYNE, BYREN FLOWERS,  _ and others _ ]

**MARQ CUY**

What need thee, ser?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou speaks to me of need? 

What need had we, upon the Redgrass Field?

Was not our need thy liege, who kept his peace

Within his lofty citadel? Save, ser,

All talk of need. 

**MARQ CUY**

Apologies, my lord.

I speak of only thy departing hence.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Art thou not with us, Cuy?

**MARQ CUY**

And lose my seat?

I offer thee safe passage to the east

And thou would turn me pauper in a day.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Then like the coward Darklyn, who allow’d

A single night to house Rhaenyra’s band

Thou would not stain thy hands with trait’rous aid.

**MARQ CUY**

My hands were stain’d to match the field of war.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Would thou had died upon its swaying grass

To give no shame of conduct to thine heirs.

**ROBB REYNE**

Peace, sers. What quarrel serves us on this day?

Our king is dead, and we are driven out

From native lands to stranger climes abroad.

Would it not better serve the Falseborn’s court

If we were thus divided in ourselves?

Let us instead recall our loyalties

That whether on this bar or farther hence

We hold our sacred faith in primacy.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A pretty speech, but what the worth of it?

**ROBB REYNE**

As we shall tutor Daemon in the east

So in the west shall loyal men remain

Who keep our banners stor’d for brighter days.

Let us rely upon our reacher friends

And all who fought beside us in this war

To rally, when we next a landing make.

How can the Falseborn thus resist our host

When next we land, this Daemon at our head?

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Thou spake it well. Attend His Grace, my lords. 

[ _ Lords gather around  _ AEGOR RIVERS  _ and  _ YOUNG DAEMON]

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Our company is lacking, I observe.

Lord Peake our Hand a chain of bondage wears.

Mayhaps his head shall rest on Aegon’s Hill.

Where now those lofty lords who pledg’d their hosts

When health and draught ran free in Whitegrove’s hall?

No doubt retreated to their mighty seats

That they might claim no parity with us

And thus keep titles elsewise forfeit them. 

Thou, men, are Daemon’s few, and truer still. 

So thus I bid: wilt thou forever stay

As true in Daemon’s cause as thou art now?

**ROBB REYNE** **  
**

The old gods and the new observe my troth. 

**BYREN FLOWERS**

No less so do I swear to keep this faith.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

A day shall come for each when thou art tried

And must needs show that faith now on thy tongue.

I pray thee not then falter, what so falls.

And ye so gather’d here, thou likewise swear?

**ROBB REYNE**

They have the harder part of it, my lord.

For while we might keep open state to show

The fervor of our cause, they must remain

In hostile land his loyal servants still.

**MARQ CUY**

My lord of Reyne hath pierc’d the mark aright.

In public court we must scrape at their heels

But in our quarters are we Daemon’s men

And ye can well rely on us the same.

**AEGOR RIVERS**

Think not we shall have more the ease of such.

For them who join, there shall be no return

Upon the morrow, or within the moon.

Familiar fields shall pass beyond thy sight

And ancient keeps then full embrace the mist

Til they remain alone within thy mind

Yet there grown soft for lack of memory. 

Thy mother tongue shall seldom be perceiv’d

Save in our company, though even there

The accents of hosts shall yet invade. 

The maidens shall bear names unknown to thee

And nothing know of words or noble crests. 

Thine income shall be alms and contracts paid

Without the comfort of thy Houses’ wealth.

E’en if thou hence returns, thou shall be call’d

More foreign than a son of Westeros

And spurn’d by neighbors as a rebel band.

Yet all these things shall thee and I endure.

Our lives are naught, when match’d against our king’s

And to his rights, we must all willing bend.

Are we but traitors fail’d and put to flight?

For what then did our king and brothers die?

That law would be upheld, that true blood rule.

Who then may rest, or think first of himself

Til Daemon and his sons take up their throne?

Discomfort merits little to that cause.

Then let us part, not weeping for our dead

But held in heart the work which shall be done.

Our duty done, then Daemon shall ascend

And Falseborn’s wicked line be put to end.

[ _Exeunt_ ]


	19. Act V Scene ii

_ The Red Keep, King’s Landing _

[ _ Enter  _ KING DAERON, BRYNDEN RIVERS, BAELOR TARGARYEN,  _ and _ MAEKAR TARGARYEN]

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

It seems we are arriv’d in victory.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Thou speaks too well, when blood still stains the field.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

My noble prince, I know as well as thou 

What men had fallen there, and yet adopt

A drier eye. Have we not thus been sav’d

From villainy to rule and brigands reign?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Ser Daemon kept no gentle councilors

Who in their own success would sit alike.

Yet he was but the glass of courtesy,

A knight more true than any I have seen.

How often did Ser Daemon rule the lists

With grace in victory, and pleasant mien? 

How often did he best us in the yard

But never lend his soul to arrogance?

A fool, perhaps, to think to top our line

And that he died, it were a foolish fault.

E’en so, our House has seen some foolish sons.

I shall not balance fools and evil men.

Ser Daemon was no villain, I maintain

And that we live, ‘twas more a costly gain.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A learned tongue, my prince. Thou much were school’d

In harnessing thy words to meet thine ends. 

**THE KING**

Do I perceive some sympathy, my son?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Thou names it so, my lord, though I would fain

Consider it the honorable course.

**THE KING**

Speak as thou would, mine heir.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

That we have suffer’d in the present war

No man of us denies. Our royal vaults

Have shrunken from their known prosperity

Which thou, my father, had thyself improv’d.

No House below the Neck was spar’d a son

Or else a brother, father, fondest kin.

How many of these men shall journey home

From unfamiliar lands with names unknown?

How many shall the Stranger claim, with naught

To mark their lives, save but a cairn of stones?

How many wives and daughters shall await

Their coming with a hope that slowly fades

As roads remain untrod and hearths stand bare?

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Thou plays mine advocate most splendidly.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Yet are these not the same to black or red?

The loyal Houses may be comforted

To think their dead a worthy offering.

But what can those who swore to Daemon boast?

Their wealth, their arms, their sons, all spent in vain

To crown a man late given to the flames.

Do they not dread anticipate their fate?

Their waxen arms are now the seal of death

And if they forfeit lands and titles both

They might consider it a light escape.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

Is that not law? Prince Maekar, tutor us.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

My brother’s counsel I would eager hear

But this position is not yet complete.

Lord father, as thy son I plead it thus:

Bring not on them the harshness merited

But rather use the mercy which is thine.

Thou art the father of thy bleeding realm,

The Brackens and the Peakes thy children still

Who cower for the losses borne as hence

And in anticipation of the same. 

If thou would now deprive these elder lines

Of honors yet more ancient than our own

Would thou not seem more like Rhaenyra’s spouse? 

Who would then bend the knee to us again

If he should face such dire punishment?

Yet as we meet an honorable foe

Whom we had call’d our brother some moons hence

Is it not right that thou extends to him

The clemency a father gives his son?

Though vengeance be a tempting sentiment

In times as such, I think it profitless. 

The harder part of healing yet awaits

When we recall the bonds that bind us all.

Let thou be an example to the same

That men might see not hands yet bloody stain’d

But open palms to pardon them who stray’d.

Give comfort to thy wayward children’s fears

And let thy realm enjoy some quiet years.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

If thou were of the college of Devout

I would not fail elect thee for thy speech.

Yet as my royal cousin understands

We hold before us men of evil hearts

Who slew our truer brothers on the field

E’en Hayford, noble Hand for whom I mourn.

How eagerly they pledg’d their very lives

To draw thy father’s blood, and doubt it not

If Daemon had not fallen in his way

Our king would not now join his bones and flesh.

The septons hold forgiveness for our sins

But we are of the realm political

And can but ill afford such sentiments.

Would we, forgiving them who lately rose,

Not then dispose of any consequence

Which treason would conclude? Is it not right

That we pass firmer sentence on our foes

Thus pressing on their kin a cautious pause

Ere they should rise again? A noxious weed

Had by that man been planted in our fields.

A pardon brings refreshment to its roots

While sentences of law leave furrows bare

To welcome fruits more pleasing to our line.

Thus as thy counselor, I would advise

Thou spare them none who bore the knight’s device.

**THE KING**

Ser Aegor was by likely humors rul’d.

The Crone’s lamp hath its light divided hence

Which neither shall achieve the brightest glow.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Yet we have not had Maekar’s counsel here.

If ever were a man both true and just

My brother would be he. 

**THE KING**

Yea, rightly nam’d.

Would thou hath mercy, Maekar, or would thou

Align thyself with law, as ever done?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Before us stand those guilty in the law.

Were they not taught, as boys at maester’s knee,

Who holds the right authority of rule?

Though treason be a child of mad mind

I cannot name them so. With perfect sense

They yet abandon’d their obedience.

King Aegon, first among our fathers, prov’d

That foul rebellion must receive the sword.

Did he not slay false Volmark in his seat?

Did not Lord Stokeworth, fatal though it were,

Condemn the ill-born Harren in that hall

And Maegor slay Lord Ronnel’s wicked kin?

Could we not read what King Jaehaerys set

As punishment for traitors justly tried?

E’en Blessed Baelor, once our honor’d lord,

Fail’d in that duty, turning out their cells

The Dornish hostages, though by the law

His brother’s murder should have tim’d their deaths. 

If we would set a block within our square

There leading under cloth the lords who rose

No man could shout that justice hath turn’d blind.

**THE KING** ****  
  


Hath thou agreement with Lord Rivers here?

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Nay. To my royal brother must I grant

Assent unto the scheme. In days to pass

Would they not use this work as evidence

That we had greater fear’d their rightful claim?

Would thou, my father, not be tyrant held

Who bath’d in blood as Jonquil in her pool?

In such cruel testaments are martyrs birth’d

Who then appeal to others from their graves

So, nothing knowing of their former hate,

They offer flesh in likewise sacrifice. 

Yet what could they protest, if we doth treat

Their captur’d brothers with a gentle hand?

Did we parade that knight in mockery

And bear his body to the crows for feast?

Did not the flames which advertise our House

Bear him before the Seven to be judg’d?

Serve pardons, and their struggle would eclipse

Lord Darry’s battle at the Widow’s Ford

Yet more unlov’d than Darry’s final stand. 

The law demands that traitors bear their necks

But thou, my father, art the law itself.

Is it not thine, to change where circumstance

Hath prophesied a sadder alternate?

Draw blood this day, and thou would sooner grant

Ser Aegor more the use of argument. 

Bring mercy, and Ser Aegor would thou bleed

Til he should for his bread a beggar plead.

**BRYNDEN RIVERS**

A pretty speech, my prince.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Of greatest worth

Hath thou been here today. Thou spoke thy mind

Enlightening us all with points unmade. 

**THE KING**

We thank thee, Maekar. Thou hath spake it true.

We shall retire to consider it

Beside the other counsel offer’d us.

Our lords hath broken trust, yet here our sons

Stand for them in a right apology.

We would proceed in caution, lest we err

In serving well the crown we hath receiv’d

Which would make thee a poor inheritance. 

Depart and have thee well upon the morrow

When we shall turn to joy what caus’d this sorrow. 

[ _ Exeunt _ ]


	20. Act V Scene iii

_ The Sept of Baelor, King’s Landing _

[ _ Enter  _ AERYS TARGARYEN,  _ accompanied by a  _ KNIGHT  _ of the  _ KINGSGUARD]

**AERYS TARGARYEN**

Where art the others, ser?

**KNIGHT**

Thy father king

Shall presently arrive. Fear not of it. 

**AERYS TARGARYEN**

Who of the court? 

**KNIGHT**

As I the list perceiv’d

The queen, thy brothers, and the princess wed.

**AERYS TARGARYEN**

What of Lord Rivers?

**KNIGHT**

Nay, I think it not.

He hath some business which would him demand.

**AERYS TARGARYEN**

[ _ aside _ ]

Mayhaps my noble sire thought it ill

To keep a bastard in this tipping hour

If Maron be persuaded ‘gainst the match.

A clever man, but birth on woeful sheets

Hath stain’d him ere the raven hath his face.

Yet if Ser Aegor thus be banished

Then hath Lord Rivers more than prov’d his worth. 

[ _ Enter  _ THE KING, MARIAH MARTELL, BAELOR TARGARYEN, MAEKAR TARGARYEN, DAENERYS TARGARYEN,  _ and others _ ]

**THE KING**

And now, my sister, art thou well prepa’d?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

As like unto this station was I bred.

**THE KING**

Not fearful, sweet?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Am I not dragon bred

The same as thou? Forget not in our veins

The blood of Rhaenys courses, her a queen.

Let Maron tread instead with cautious step

Ere he should rouse the fire in my heart.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Tis said one baits a dragon at his risk.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Thou knows, my lady, all the truth of it.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

Yet see, the sun still races in his course.

Doth Maron take some pleasure in delay?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

His princely hours may be counted few

Til he must lift his gaze before the king.

Loath would a sovereign be, surrendering

The right which centuries had pass’d to him

In line unbroken from Nymeria.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

What profit, having sworn this vow the same

Would come of long delay, save painting him

A wretched creature, Seven in contempt?

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Thou art his cousin, son. 

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

And double kin

Yet not til he would set the final stone.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Hark! Spy the banners flying up the hill.

The sun and spear, as fits the Prince of Dorne,

The dragon green and gold - tis Toland’s son - 

And hooded hawk, for Fowler of the Pass.

**MAEKAR TARGARYEN**

No Dayne, no Wyl, no Blackmont of their peaks

Or Ullers, with their sinful banner borne?

What little company Prince Maron keeps

E’en as he greets his father and his bride.

[ _ Enter  _ MARON MARTELL, FERRIS FOWLER,  _ and  _ RYON TOLAND,  _ with attendants _ ]

**THE KING**

Peace unto thee, my brother come of Dorne!

And thou, his knights attendant, welcome be.

**MARON MARTELL**

To thy good health, Your Grace, and more of joy

To thee, my sister and our present queen. 

**MARIAH MARTELL**

My brother prince, what better joy is mine?

This day sees thee unto my daughter wed

Which like issue shall forge a lasting peace

Twixt native sands and gentle fields above.

**MARON MARTELL**

Kind words, and I shall now the princess greet

Who brings us to this pleasant interview.

Art thou Princess Daenerys?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Here, my lord.

**MARON MARTELL**

My fair and fairer cousin, sweet princess

Thy beauty more exceeds its former terms.

I should not think the finest men of Myr

Could just depict thee with a brush and paint.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Would thou have wed this painting, were it so?

**FERRIS FOWLER**

Mind, princess, whom thou meets in bold address.

Are Westerosi maids all taught such speech

When they their husbands and their princes greet?

**MARON MARTELL**

What knight censures a princess in her hall

E’en as her prince and his stands by her side?

Do we of Dorne forbid a lady speak

As would her mind allow, if it be truth?

My dear princess, thou learns a Dornish tongue

Altho’ thou hath not glimps’d the chalky cliffs.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Did not the grandson of the second Mors

Forbid the Rhoynish word?

**MARON MARTELL**

A learned maid.

My brother Westeros, I thank thee well

That thou my bride hath taught in Dornish ways.

**THE KING**

The gratitude I give unto my queen

Who had companion to the princess play’d.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

No less so ought the princess share herself

For she hath hardly been these several weeks

Without a book at hand concerning Dorne.

**RYON TOLAND**

Thou art more bless’d, my prince. Thy bride hath all

The virtues thou could wish - a royal line,

The beauty of the antique dragonlords,

And wit enow that she might Dornish be.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

What wonder, that thy lips should give me praise

E’en as thy badge the lie gives to thy words.

Still, who may doubt a Toland for his truth?

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

See, brother Dorne, how much thou comforts her!

In stranger crowds our princess would be thought

A silent sister, keeping such her tongue 

With not a sound bestow’d. Yet to her kin

The princess takes a merry countenance

Not sparing even princes with her jests.

**MARON MARTELL**

Good princess and my wife, I beg the same

That Sunspear should be merry under thee.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

If thou prefers the instant merriment

I shall not fail oblige thee, good my prince.

**BAELOR TARGARYEN**

Yet while we crown each other with more praise

Should we not finish that which drew us here?

**THE KING**

Yea, son, but first we must obey the law.

Art thou aware, princess, what must be done?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

My royal rights be stripp’d, as I recall.

**THE KING**

The Queen my wife hath undergone the same

When Blessed Baelor chose her for my bride.

Art thou now sworn, thy line shall never claim

Our throne, if ours should fail for lack of heirs?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

I am so sworn.

**THE KING**

Then we are made content.

Now where our ghostly father for his act?

[ _ Enter  _ HIGH SEPTON]

**HIGH SEPTON**

Your Grace, if they be ready, so am I.

Who dare approach the gods for such estate?

**MARON MARTELL**

Prince Maron, of the line of House Martell

And master now of Dorne, hath come to wed.

**HIGH SEPTON**

Who would thou have for bride, thou Prince of Dorne?

**THE KING**

Daenerys, princess of the royal House

And trueborn daughter of our former liege.

**HIGH SEPTON**

Who gives the trueborn princess to be wed?

**THE KING**

Her brother, Daeron, Second of That Name

The one true Lord of all the Seven Realms,

Of Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men King.

**HIGH SEPTON**

Hath any man compell’d thee here today?

Hath thou been elsewise troth’d, or others wed? 

**MARON MARTELL**

No soul hath forc’d what mine own heart demands.

I come unwed and free to make this pledge.

**HIGH SEPTON**

And thou, princess?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

No contract binds me now.

The Prince hath ask’d, and I submit to him.

**HIGH SEPTON**

Then as thou both art free and willing men

Let maid Daenerys shed her royal cloak.

[DAENERYS TARGARYEN _ kneels;  _ MARON MARTELL  _ removes her bridal cloak and drapes Martell cloak about  _ DAENERYS TARGARYEN

**MARON MARTELL**

Altho’ it pleases not to wrest from thee

The cloth which marked thy marvelous descent

Still do I think thee more a beauty now.

For even as the pride of House Martell

Now rests upon thee, still may thou display

The hallmarks of the Freehold and thy birth.

How wondrous that a daughter of our foes

Should yet be mother to the Rhoynish line!

Thy children, though inheritors of Dorne,

May share thine eyes, and wear thy silver’d hair.

Thus shall the realm find fullest unity - 

When violet-eyed Martells glad bend the knee

To dragonkings yet Rhoynish in their form. 

Come, sweet: thou art my spouse.

[ _ They kiss _ .]

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

I am thy wife.

**MARON MARTELL**

With that kiss unto thee I pledge my love

That til the Stranger claims me for his own

I shall a tender, faithful spouse e’er be.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

I pledge the same, and with the very kiss.

**THE HIGH SEPTON**

Then thou art bound within the Seven’s sight.

The Father counsel thee to ruly thy house,

The Mother bring thee children of thy line,

The Crone ignite the wisest course for thee,

And may the Seven-Who-Art-One so bless.

Before the gods and in the view of men

Daenerys, maid of House Targaryen

And Maron, princely head of House Martell

Art join’d in flesh, made one in mind and soul.

They are not sunder’d whom the Seven wed

Lest curse be laid upon that mortal head.

**THE KING**

Today the work of Baelor is complete.

My dearest cousin, Princess now of Dorne,

I would embrace thee in thy fresher state.

[THE KING  _ and  _ DAENERYS  _ embrace _ ]

**MARON MARTELL**

My heart doth run with joy, my lady wife

And now, good father, I am made thy son.

[MARON MARTELL  _ kneels _ ]

**THE KING**

Nay, cousin Dorne, adopt no lowly place.

[THE KING  _ raises  _ MARON MARTELL]

The Dragon didst prefer to humble them

Who bent the knee, allowing them no crowns.

Yet here, before the gods, I swear to thee

That while the dragonkings retain our throne

Thou shalt not bear a lesser state than that

Which thou already holds. Thou shalt be prince

Not in thy name alone, but in thine acts. 

**MARON MARTELL**

As thou preferr’d me over other lines

Yet counting greater centuries than mine

I shall be more a faithful son to thee.

No better love be given to thy House

Than what shall flow from princely House Martell.

Art thou prepar’d, sweet Dany?

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

I am thine.

**MARIAH MARTELL**

Ride on, my brother, take our sweet princess

To see our native land, and hear acclaim’d

The adulations of thy populace.

How can they fail adore, who brings them peace?

Let thou preserve the love betwixt thee now

And thus the love which binds us in one league.

As thou art wed, so are we one at last.

Not Dornishmen alone, or marcher lords,

Or Andals, or of old Valyria

But children of one kingdom, Wall to Dorne. 

To Dorne lead her, rejoicing for this deed.

My blessings, coz, and may the Seven speed!

**THE KING**

Thou speaks aright, my wife. We hath today

A prosp’rous end where late was cause for grief.

Our kingdom shall observe what happy fate

In sequel follows Dorne now wed to us. 

The man who claim’d our place had brought our realm

To martial strife, dividing House from House.

Yet by this act we make our kingdom whole

That fond allegiance flower twixt us all.

Now justice in our royal person found

May find for its defense our brave son Dorne

And he through us may temper Rhoynish blood.

Though dreadful were the war, from thence emerg’d

A land as one, and heirs to follow us 

As valorous and true as princes be.

With such for shield, how could pretenders face?

Which such for counselors, how worser fare?

Those mark’d as traitors shall not tempt our line

Nor falser kin stir us to arms again.

Thus shall it be proclaim’d, that by this close

Was brought eternal joy for Westeros!

[ _ Exeunt _ ]   



End file.
